Quand les Ombres Laissent Place à la Lumière
by NeFy Snow
Summary: Harry pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, jusqu'au moment où la magie s'en est mêlée. Une nouvelle vie commence, avec de nouvelles rencontres, des amitiés et un amour... Harry trouvera-t-il la vie dont il avait toujours rêvée ?
1. Chapter 1 : La Bataille

**Chapitre 1 : La Bataille**

La bataille faisait rage autour de moi. Les forces du bien contre celles du mal se faisaient face. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient entouré Poudlard. Les Horcruxes avaient été détruits, il n'en restait qu'un, un dernier et nous pourrions mettre fin à la guerre. Étant le dernier Horcruxe, je devais donner ma vie _pour le plus grand bien,_ comme le disait Dumbledore de son vivant.

Je cherchais Voldemort des yeux, mais, pour le moment, ne le trouvais pas. Soudain sa voix s'éleva dans les airs et il m'invita à le rejoindre seul dans la forêt interdite. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et pris la direction des arbres. Mes amis étaient tous au courant de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et aucun ne m'en empêcha, même si je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils voulaient m'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une fois sous les arbres et à l'abri des regards, j'arrêtai de courir, pris une grande bouffer d'air et marchai d'une démarche sûre vers mon ennemi de toujours. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mes intentions, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon trouble ou mon hésitation dans mes geste. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

Plus loin dans la forêt, là où les sons de la bataille ne me parvenaient plus, se trouvait Tom, ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents et de tellement d'autres personnes innocentes. Il était entouré de quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu.

Je pensai à mes parents, à Cédric, à Sirius et à tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour que le plus grand mage noir du siècle meure à son tour. Et je pensai à ma vie, aux mensonges et aux secrets que j'ai dits ou gardés toute ma vie.

J'ai menti à tout le monde sur mes capacités. En fait je suis ce que beaucoup de gens appelleraient un génie. Chez les Dursley, quand j'ai commencé à lire et à écrire, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que je retenais absolument tous ce que je voyais, tous ce que je lisais, tous ce que j'apprenais. Puis, j'ai appris à cacher ce fait parce qu'une fois j'avais eu le malheur de rapporter une bien meilleure note que Dudley lorsque nous avions enfin commencé l'école. Oncle Vernon m'avait giflé en vociférant que j'avais subtilisé le travail si durement fait de Dudley. Il m'avait enfermé chaque soir pendant une semaine après l'école dans le placard sous l'escalier qui me servait de chambre et ne me laissait ressortir que pour aller de nouveau en cours le lendemain. Le seul repas que j'avais eu durant cette horrible semaine était celui que l'on servait à la cantine de l'école à midi.

Il y a aussi le fait que, je maîtrisais ma magie depuis mes sept ans, avant elle était instinctive. Mais j'ai aussi appris à cacher cette partie de moi, déjà parce que ma tante et mon oncle ne supportaient pas les gens comme moi et ensuite parce que j'ai appris que les sorciers ne sont pas sensé maîtriser la magie sans baguette, alors que je le faisais très bien et très facilement. La baguette magique ne m'était pas du tout indispensable.

En entrant à Poudlard et en apprenant la vérité sur mon monde et la mort de mes parents, j'ai pu apprendre bien plus que tous ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. En un an, j'avais lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et ceux de la réserve, mais je continuais à faire croire que mes connaissances étaient celles d'un élève normal de première année.

En troisième année, j'ai découvert que j'avais un don plutôt spécial je pouvais voir l'avenir dans des visions et aussi, si je le souhaitais, je pouvais connaître le passé d'une personne ou d'un objet en le touchant. Bien que je ne préfère pas l'utiliser du tout il n'est pas toujours bon de tout connaître d'une personne.

L'été de ma cinquième année, juste après le retour de Voldemort, avec l'aide de Sirius, j'ai tout fait pour devenir un animagus non-déclaré. Mon animal me plait beaucoup il s'agit d'un loup, un grand loup noir, yeux émeraude avec une fine marque grise en forme d'éclair au-dessus de l'œil droit.

Après la mort de Sirius, j'ai demandé à Severus de m'entrainer au corps à corps, ainsi qu'au combat à l'arme blanche, tout ça sans en parler à Dumbledore. J'ai réussi à convaincre Severus de ne pas lui en parler et il a accepté à une condition : il devait m'apprendre l'occlumentie et la légilimentie en même temps, comme ça, le directeur et Voldemort ne pourraient plus voir dans mon esprit et me manipuler.

Je repris conscience du présent et m'avançai vers ce cher Voldemort. Il me vit enfin et il fit son rictus que l'on pouvait prendre pour un sourire.

- Alors, Potter, on se montre enfin !

Je ne dis rien et continuai de m'avancer pour me mettre en face de lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas sorti ma baguette et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas besoins, mais je voulais en finir et pour ça, je devais mourir de se main.

Voyant que je ne dirais rien, que je ne ferais rien, Tom leva sa baguette magique et, sûr de devenir enfin le maître incontesté du monde magique, prononça ses mots qui avaient pris tant de vies.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon de lumière verte partie à toute vitesse dans ma direction, je ne m'en écartai pas et le reçu en pleine poitrine. Il me projeta de sept mètres en arrière. Je ressentis une douleur pire que le doloris dans tout mon corps, mais je m'efforçai à ne pas émettre le moindre son et à ne surtout pas bouger. J'entendais Tom hurler derrière moi, signe que l'Horcruxe qui était en moi venait d'être détruit. Et soudain, comme elle était venue, la douleur disparut d'un coup. Je fis de mon mieux pour faire croire que la mort m'avait prise, ce qui était plutôt facile. J'étais assez surpris, j'étais persuadé que je devrais mourir pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse achever Voldemort puisque j'étais son dernier passe pour l'immortalité.

Tom cessa de crier et tomba à terre. Je l'entendis repousser les Mangemorts qui l'aidaient à se relever, je sentis son regard rouge sur moi et, d'un coup, il commença à rire comme le dément qu'il était.

- On ne fait plus le malin, Potter ! cria-t-il joyeusement.

Il s'avança ensuite vers moi, lentement. J'entendais chacun de ses pas se rapprocher. Il se baissa et s'accroupit pour mieux constater ma mort. Et là, sans prévenir et avec rapidité, je fis apparaître un poignard dans ma main droite et me retournai pour lui faire face. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je lui enfonçai la lame en plein cœur. Cela se passa en un battement de cils, même pas. Je vis, d'abord, de la surprise dans son regard, puis, de la douleur et enfin, de la peur. Il avait compris il allait mourir. Il allait mourir et ne reviendrait pas cette fois-ci. La peur prit possession de tout son être et lentement la vie le quitta et son corps squelettique partit en poussière.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, les Mangemorts présents ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bellatrix fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et elle brandit sa baguette prête à me faire payer la mort de son maître bien-aimé.

J'étais trop faible pour vraiment l'affronter. J'eu juste le temps de me relever avant de recevoir son avada kedavra. Son rayon vert s'écrasa là où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de retour, si je me prenais le sort de la mort, je pouvais dire adieu à la vie. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible à couvert des arbres. Je reçus plusieurs sorts de découpe ou de douleur ; je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Mon dos, ainsi que tous mon flan gauche et ma jambe droite me faisaient souffrir et je sentais un liquide chaud couler entre les doigts de ma main droite qui tenant ma blessure aux côtes du côté gauche. Ma vision commença à s'assombrir et j'avais la tête qui tournait. En regardant derrière moi, je vis à peine tous les Mangemorts ayant assistés à la mort de Voldemort me courser. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance j'étais trop loin de Poudlard pour avoir des renforts et mes blessures ne permettraient pas de les semer.

Je ne voulais pas mourir alors que je pouvais enfin vivre sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais vivre et faire tout ce qu'un adolescent de mon âge comme moi devant faire.

C'est en pensant ainsi que ma magie en fit des siennes. Elle se rassembla dans mon cœur, suivant mes sentiments, et se mit en action. Je sentis alors la même chose que lorsque je transplanais, mais à plus grande échelle la sensation était plus forte. Et là, je disparus de la vue de mes ennemis. J'avais belle et bien transplané.

J'atterris sur un sol terreux. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter mon point et je tombai. Je réussis à me mettre sur le dos pour voir que j'étais encore dans une forêt. Je pris peur en pensant que je n'avais pas réussi, que j'étais toujours avec mes poursuivants et que mon heure était bien là, mais en regardant mieux, je vis que ce n'était pas la forêt interdite. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. J'eu le temps de voir que le soleil brillait, alors qu'à Poudlard, il faisait nuit et d'entendre une branche craquer pas très loin, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2 : Transformation

**Chapitre 2 : Transformation**

Edward regardait le soleil se lever du haut d'un pin dans la montagne. Il regardait les couleurs se refléter sur les remous de l'eau dans le lac. Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres. Le jaune, l'orange et le rose teintaient le ciel et, peu à peu, le soleil apparut, puis il continua à monter de plus en plus haut.

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer Bella, sa fuite chez les Volturis, et le fait qu'il devrait inévitablement la transformer. Il ne voulait pas faire d'elle un monstre sans âme. Il hésitait de tout en ce moment. Il souhaitait un signe. Un signe qui lui dirait quelle décision prendre.

Edward jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel, puis sauta au pied du pin et partit en courant à travers les arbres de la forêt pour finalement arriver en vue de la villa Cullen. La grande maison était très moderne, mais le plus surprenant était toutes les baies vitrées que comptait la maison. Chaque pièce avait un de ses murs fait entièrement de vites.

La famille Cullen était un peu spéciale c'était une famille composé entièrement de vampires. Il y avait tout d'abord Carlisle Cullen, considéré comme le père de la famille, médecin et le plus vieux vampire du clan. Sa femme, Esmée, la plus douce et maternelle des mères que les enfants Cullen pourraient rêver avoir. Puis Jasper Hale, ancien major de l'armée des confédérées et le deuxième plus vieux de la famille. Ensuite Alice, le petit lutin de la famille et la femme de Jasper. Rosalie Hale, avec Jasper, ils se faisaient passer pour des jumeaux aux yeux des humains. Emmett, le mari de Rosalie et, pour terminer, Edward, le musicien du groupe et petit ami d'une humaine.

Edward rentra dans la grande bâtisse et, sans dire un mot, alla dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il prit un de ses CDs, le mit dans le lecteur et une douce musique jouée au piano s'éleva dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit pour regarder par la fenêtre les feuilles bouger dans les arbres. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella. Il voulait aller la voir, mais son père refusait qu'il se voie pour le moment et il y avait aussi Jacob, ce sale loup qui mettait son nez où il ne fallait pas. Edward sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, que Jacob gardait une information qu'il devait savoir, qui pourrait changer sa vie du tout au tout. Le loup contrôlait bien trop ses pensées en sa présence pour que ce soit normal d'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, le reste des enfants Cullen était installé dans les canapés et regardait un film d'aventure la télévision. Tout à coup, sans prévenir comme à chaque fois, Alice se redressa, le regard dans le vague comme lorsqu'elle avait une vision du futur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui demanda Jasper en se redressant lui aussi tout en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de sa femme.

- Des yeux verts, des yeux rouges, une bataille,… il… il y a du sang, beaucoup de sang. Un jeune homme blessé, il court, il… il disparaît et… et arrive dans la forêt, près de la frontière du traité avec les Quileutes sur notre côté du territoire.

Le regard d'Alice redevint normal. Carlisle et Esmée étaient tout de suite venus au salon en entendant les paroles qu'Alice avaient prononcées. Edward était arrivé à la fin de la vision, mais avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe de vampire. Alice se leva alors et dit :

- On doit aller voir !

- Alice, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Tu as dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang et vous ne pourrai peut-être pas y résister, expliqua calmement Carlisle.

- On doit y aller, redit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse et de supplication dans la voix. Si ce n'est pas nous tous, au moins toi, Carlisle. C'est important, je sens que c'est important d'y aller, s'il-te-plait, le supplia-t-elle.

Devant son regard, Carlisle capitula. Ils choisirent qu'il irait seul, mais que le reste de la famille devait se tenir prêt au cas où Carlisle devrait opérer dans l'urgence.

Carlisle quitta la villa en courant, il arriva à la frontière des territoires entre les deux espèces et commença à la longer. Il continua ainsi durant une bonne heure, mais il ne trouvait personne pas de jeune homme blessé.

Cela faisant maintenant une quinzaine de minutes qu'il retournait sur ses pas, il avait suivi toute la frontière sans sentir la moindre petite odeur de sang, sans entendre les bruits que faisaient les humains en forêt. Mais comme Alice avait parlé d'apparition, Carlisle se disait qu'il avait peut-être manqué quelque chose. Au moment même où il se faisait encore une fois cette réflexion, il entendit le bruit d'une chute, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber après une course effrénée, d'une respiration sifflante et d'un cœur qui bas, d'abord très vite, puis de plus en plus lentement. Presque immédiatement, il sentit l'odeur si caractéristique du sang s'élevé entre les arbres.

Carlisle courut dans la direction des sons émis par le blessé, il ralentit en arrivant près du jeune homme. Il fit craquer une branche en s'accroupissant. En quelques secondes, il analysa les blessures elles étaient beaucoup trop profondes et graves pour qu'il puisse encore le sauver avec la médecine. Carlisle était pris dans un dilemme : soit il laissait le jeune homme mourir ici, soit il le transformait et en faisait un vampire. Mais avec Bella qui devrait être transformé, sinon les Volturis viendraient détruire toute sa famille, et ça, il n'en était pas question, il ne savait que faire. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait laisser ce jeune homme mourir sous ses yeux. Poussé par un sentiment étrange et une certitude qu'il faisait le bon choix, comme pour tous les membres de sa famille qui étaient tous à l'article de la mort au moment de leur métamorphose, il choisit de le transformer.

Il prit délicatement le corps du jeune brun dans ses bras, dégagea ses cheveux du passage et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Le venin se déversa dans les veines du futur vampire. Son sang était différent, il avait un goût exquis, encore meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait pu boire. Carlisle retira difficilement ses dents de la chaire et lécha la blessure pour la nettoyer et la guérir.

Il se leva ensuite, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, et prit la direction de la villa. Une fois arrivé, il entra et se rendit tout de suite dans son bureau, sans faire attention à sa femme ou à ses enfants. Il allongea son fardeau sur un des canapés de la pièce et alla prendre sa trousse de secours et tout ce dont il aurait besoins pour nettoyer et panser les blessures de son patient.

Pendant ce temps, toute la famille s'était rassemblée à l'entrée du bureau de Carlisle et avait tous le regard posé sur le jeune homme couvert de coupures, de plaies et de sang. Ceux qui avait le plus de mal avec le sang, évitait de respirer pour ne pas être tenté de se jeter sur le corps immobile devant eux.

Edward ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en regardant le jeune homme étendu, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé une partie de lui qu'il avait perdu il y longtemps, très longtemps.

- Tu l'as mordu, murmura Esmée, coupant Edward dans ses pensées.

- Oui. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour lui.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et laissèrent Carlisle dévêtir son patient et nettoyer les plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Alice s'éclipsa silencieusement et revint avec des habits propres. Elle aida Carlisle à l'habiller du jean noir et de la chemise vert émeraude une fois les soins terminés. Ils l'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé et quittèrent la pièce pour aller à la salle à manger.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table et le silence régna quelques secondes, un silence pesant. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Rosalie laissa parler sa colère.

- Comment as-tu pu le transformer ? Nous n'avons pas besoins d'un nouveau-né maintenant, nous devons déjà nous occuper de l'autre. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'être encore plus surveillé par les Volturis.

- Carlisle a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Rosalie, dit gentiment Alice. Ce jeune homme est important.

- Que veux-tu dire par important ? lui demanda Esmée.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… Je sens qu'il pourrait changer notre famille, la rendre meilleure, nous apporter ce qu'il nous manque…

Tous ne dirent mot. Ils prirent le temps de penser, chacun de son côté, à ce que signifiait le fait d'avoir un vampire de plus dans leur clan. Et Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Maintenant que je l'ai mordu nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Attendons qu'il se réveille, il nous dira qui il est et d'où il vient, ensuite, on agira en fonction de sa réaction à sa nouvelle condition de vie. Il sera comme nous tous. Et j'ai choisi de le transformer plutôt que de le laisser mourir, comme je l'ai fait pour vous.

Il se leva et retourna dans son bureau, il contempla le visage du nouveau membre de sa famille, si le garçon le voudra bien à son réveille.

Alice et Jasper partirent chasser de leur côté, pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie allaient dans une autre direction. Ils en avaient besoins avec tout ce sang qui avait réveillé leur soif. Edward rejoignit son père avec Esmée.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Carlisle assit sur la table basse, les yeux fermés, le visage reposant sur ses mains et tourné vers l'endormi.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? lui demanda Edward d'un ton où transparaissait de la colère, ou était-ce de l'incompréhension.

- Oui. Ne t'en fait pas, Edward, on arrivera à se débrouiller avec Bella et lui. J'espère juste qu'il ne nous forcera pas à mettre fin à sa vie en devenant incontrôlable.

- Tu sembles inquiet, fit remarquer Esmée en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

- Il… les blessures qu'il avait n'étaient pas normal. Je n'ai jamais vu de tel plais en plus de 300ans de vie, Esmée. Et j'ai trouvé des traces de maltraitance datant de bien avant ces blessures-là. Ce garçon n'a pas eu une vie facile, j'espère que nous pourrons lui apporter ce qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Sur cette dernière phrase de Carlisle, ils restèrent tout trois silencieux. Ils finirent par partirent aux aussi à la chasse. Ils en avaient autant besoins que les autres vampires déjà en chasse, avec le parfum si délicat du sang flottant dans les alentour.

Edward en profita pour se défouler. Un vampire de plus dans le clan, alors que Bella devrait aussi être transformée. Il était inquiet pour la suite des événements, déjà que ses sentiments étaient contradictoires et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Oui, très inquiet.

Il rentra plus tôt que le reste de la famille et alla encore une fois dans le bureau. Là, il regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme couché sur le canapé. Il vit ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son front et encadraient son visage, ils partaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il ne se les coiffait jamais. Sa peau légèrement halé, mais qui ne resterait sûrement pas aussi foncée, devient bientôt aussi blanche que la sienne. Il n'était pas très grand, environ 1 mètre 70. En le regardant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, même très beau, bien plus que Bella, et, de nouveau, ce sentiment prit possession de son être. Il se remit en colère pour avoir pensé et ressentit de telles choses. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour un inconnu.

Il quitta le bureau de Carlisle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il attendrait que l'homme se réveille et que le clan choisisse s'il restait avec eux ou pas, avant d'en parler à Bella. Si l'homme partait cela serait beaucoup mieux pour le clan et pour lui, surtout pour lui. Il n'aurait plus à se demander qu'elles étaient ses sensations qu'il éprouvait auprès du jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3 : Commencement d'une Nouvelle

**Chapitre 3 : Commencement d'une nouvelle vie**

Je sentais chaque partie de mon corps me brûler comme jamais je ne l'avais senti. Mes muscles me faisaient souffrir, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il allait quitter ma cage thoracique à tout moment. Je l'entendais battre à mes oreilles pour envoyer mon sang dans tous mes membres.

Cette douleur me sembla durer des heures, des jours, voire des mois. Puis presque soudainement tout s'arrêta. La douleur régressa jusqu'à disparaître et mon cœur ralentit de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Étrangement, je ne paniquai pas. Une idée m'avait traversé la tête pendant ma souffrance et maintenant, j'étais sûr que c'était la bonne.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, j'avais remarqué que j'entendais absolument tous ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et dans toute la maison où je me trouvais. Mon odorat aussi c'était développé je sentais l'odeur de la forêt et même de la poussière présente sur les meubles et dans l'air.

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières et regardai autour de moi la pièce. Les couleurs, la lumière et les ombres, le moindre petit détaille me sauta aux yeux. Je me fis la remarque que je n'aurais désormais plus besoins de lunettes. Je n'avais jamais vu le monde qui m'entourait aussi nettement et précisément que maintenant.

Je regardai ensuite mes blessures. Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Me peau était aussi lisse qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus pale aussi.

Je me levai et chercher un miroir. Il y en avait un juste à côté de la porte, je m'avançai et regardai mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient plus noirs qu'avant et m'arrivaient aux épaules, mais ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés. Ma cicatrice si célèbre au front s'était légèrement estompée elle était rose pâle au lieu de rouge. Mais le plus surprenant était sans nul doute mes yeux ils n'étaient plus ternes comme avant, mais d'un vert émeraude éclatant où brillait une nouvelle lueur, espoir d'une nouvelle vie où je ne serais plus le survivant ou le sauveur, mais où je pourrais être moi, juste moi, juste Harry.

Je retournai m'assoir sur le canapé le temps de bien me faire à l'idée que maintenant j'étais une créature magique, que j'étais un vampire.

En me penchant en avant, je touchai la table basse du bout de mes doigts et je vis la conversation que trois vampires avaient eue à mon chevet il y a quelques jours. Je me sentis bien de savoir que quelqu'un voudrait de moi sans même me connaître, que ce vampire blond qui m'avait transformé plutôt que de me prendre pour dîner souhaitait m'intégrer dans son clan.

Mes réflexions se terminèrent ainsi. J'entendais du mouvement dans la maison et quelques instants après la porte s'ouvrit sur les vampires de ce clan. Ils étaient sept quatre hommes et trois femmes et vue la couleur ambrée de leurs yeux, ils étaient tous d'origine moldue et en plus végétarien. Je me levai pour leur faire face.

Les vampires d'origine sorcière gardent la même couleur des yeux que lorsqu'ils étaient humains et en plus de ça, ils contrôlent bien mieux leur soif de sang que ceux d'origine moldue. Les vampires autrefois sorciers ont gardé cette habitude de cacher leur existence aux autres, donc il ne serait pas surprenant que les vampires d'origine moldue ne connaisse absolument rien du monde magique.

Et je pense que je devrai tout leur expliquer ils ont l'air surpris, ils ont tous les yeux fixés dans les miens. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je les laisse entamer la conversation.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme, Esmée, me dit l'homme blond de ma vision, celui qui m'a transformé, tout en désignant la belle femme à ses côtés. Jasper et Alice, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, et enfin, Edward, continu-t-il en me montrant les autres membres du clan.

Quand mon regard se pose sur Edward, j'ai comme un blanc et je me revois dans ce cimetière à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, je revois le rayon vert foncé sur Cédric et son corps étendu dans l'herbe. Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le devraient et je murmure sans m'en rendre compte :

- Cédric…

Cette fois, ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Je peux lire sur leur visage qu'ils se demandent qui est Cédric, alors je continus :

- Pardon, tu… tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

En le regardant mieux, je m'aperçus qu'il était un peu plus grand que Cédric, que ses yeux étaient de cette magnifique couleur or – plus belle que pour le reste de sa famille – et que ces cheveux bronze désordonnés lui donnaient un charme certain.

- Je… je suis Harry.

- Voudrais-tu nous suivre dans le salon, je pense que nous y serons mieux pour continuer cette conversation ? me propose Esmée.

Je fais oui de la tête et je les suis dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'au salon où il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Mais Edward et Rosalie reste debout en face de moi, je vois dans leur regard qu'ils se méfient encore de ce que je pourrais faire.

- Je suppose que tu aimerais des explications sur ta nouvelle condition ? commença gentiment Carlisle.

- Non.

Ils parurent tous surpris de ma réponse et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- Je sais déjà que je suis un vampire et que c'est vous qui m'avez changé parce que mes blessures ne pouvaient être guéries autrement, dis-je en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux.

- Eh bien, voilà une chose de moins à dire. Je peux alors me permettre de te demander si tu sais pourquoi tes yeux sont verts et pas rouges ? dit simplement Carlisle.

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est compliquer. En fait, je n'étais pas un humain ordinaire avant ma transformation. Mais avant, j'aimerais… j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Je t'ai transformé en connaissance de cause et maintenant si tout le monde est d'accord, tu peux faire partie de notre famille, me répondit Carlisle tout en regardant chaque membre du clan.

- On n'a pas le choix maintenant qu'il est comme nous, éructa Rosalie.

Emmet se leva et se plaça dernière elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et comment on fera pour Bella ? demanda Edward avec colère.

- Edward, nous arriverons très bien gérer deux nouveau-nés, ne t'en fait pas, parla doucement Esmée.

Je les regardai tous tour à tour, apparemment, ils devaient transformer quelqu'un d'autre et me venu changeait un peu leur projet et malgré cela, Carlisle avait quand même prit la décision de me faire entrer dans sa famille. J'étais ému comme cela ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Si c'est à cause de la soif, ne vous en faites pas, je me contrôle parfaitement.

- Comment… comment peux-tu te contrôler, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Jasper.

- Cela fait partie du fait que je n'étais pas ordinaire. Alors, je… je serais très heureux de faire partie de votre famille.

Ma voix laissait passer une pointe d'espoir qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles des personnes présentes.

- Qu'étais-tu si tu n'étais pas un humain normal ? me demanda joyeusement Emmett.

- Je suis un sorcier. C'est pour cette raison que mes yeux ont gardé leur couleur d'origine et que je contrôle très bien ma soif.

Je souris à nouveau en voyant leur regard. Ils se demandaient sans doute si j'essayais de les berner ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ou bien, tout simplement si je n'étais pas fou.

- Un sorcier… Comme balai volant, chapeau pointu et baguette magique ? dit Emmett avec un rire sur le bout des lèvres.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous auriez trouvé un bout de bois poli sur moi ?

Alice se leva, disparut et revint avec ma baguette dans les mains. Elle me la tendit et retourna s'assoir. Même si je n'en avais pas besoins, j'étais quand même heureux de l'avoir de nouveau en main.

- Je me suis dit que c'était quelque chose d'important, dit-elle.

- Merci. Posez vos questions, je sens que vous en avez beaucoup ! dit-je.

- Tu peux vraiment faire de la magie avec ce bout de bois ? me demanda Jasper, sceptique.

Pour toute réponse, je fis un simple geste de la main avec ma baguette et tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à voler. Je vis des étoiles briller dans les yeux de Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Alice. Jasper, Rosalie et Edward restèrent plus réservés.

- Comment t'es-tu fait toutes ces blessures ? continua Carlisle.

Comme je ne voulais pas le leur cacher, je commençai à leur parler du monde magique, de Voldemort et de la guerre qui venait de prendre fin. Je ne leur parlai pas de mon rôle dans cette guerre ni du fait que c'était moi qui avais mis un terme à la vie de Tom. Je leur racontai juste pour les mangemorts me poursuivants, pour mon souhait de vivre et pour ma magie me transportant ici dans cette forêt. Je leur exprimai mes pensées sur le fait de commencer une nouvelle vie avec eux le fait d'être un vampire ne me gênait pas du tout. Je leur parlai aussi du fait que les vampires d'origine sorcière avaient gardé le fait de cacher leur existence au reste du monde comme normal, même si, de ce fait, ils ignoraient aussi leurs semblables d'origine moldue.

Ensuite, Carlisle et Esmée me parlèrent de leur famille et de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient en ce moment avec cette humaine, Bella. Que leurs Rois, les Volturis, leur avaient ordonnés de la transformer parce qu'elle connaissait leur secret. Et que les Quileutes, la tribu indienne qui vivaient non loin d'ici, ne permettraient pas que quelqu'un soit mordu et que Carlisle venait de passer outre pour moi. J'appris comme cela que les Quiteutes étaient des loups garous qui contrôlaient leurs transformations et leurs instincts. Ils me firent plus penser à des animagus de type héréditaires qu'à de véritables loups garous. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi cette vampire Victoria qui en voulait à la vie de Bella pour atteindre Edward qui avait tué James, son compagnon. Le bon côté était sans doute le fait que les Cullen et Quileutes avaient conclu une trêve pour protéger Bella.

Nous choisîmes aussi de leur dire la vérité, mais je réussis à les convaincre que je parlerai à la meute moi-même. Je choisis aussi de modifier un peu mon nom à partir de maintenant, je serais Harry Evans, comme ma mère avant son mariage, et non plus Harry Potter. Harry Potter était mort sur le champ de bataille face à Voldemort.

Après cette longue conversation, je leur fis quand même part de ma soif et nous partîmes tous chasser. Je trouvais toutes ces nouvelles sensations euphorisantes. Courir si vite, plus vite que le vent, entendre le moindre bruit dans les arbres, la terre et l'air, sentir tant de choses, d'odeurs différentes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela je me sentais enfin libre, après toutes ces années dirigé par une stupide prophétie. Et quand je plongeai mes crocs pour la première fois dans chère tendre du puma que je venais d'attraper et que son sang coula dans ma bouche, je me suis dit que je me ferais très vite à cette nouvelle existence.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencontres

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres**

Alice avait aménagé la chambre d'ami, qui était maintenant la mienne, de façon très jolie et moderne. La pièce contenait un lit double avec une commode de chaque côté, un bureau près de la baie vitrée, des étagères au-dessus et à côté, et, le plus important d'après Alice et Rosalie, une grande armoire. D'ailleurs, elles réussirent à me faire promettre que nous irions en ville pour me trouver une toute nouvelle garde-robe. J'avais aussi droit à ma propre salle de bain.

J'étais seul dans ma chambre et je regardais par la fenêtre. Cela faisait à peine un jour que je m'étais réveillé, je savais qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que je ne sois accepté par tous les membres de la famille, mais j'étais prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre et quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je lui permis d'entrer et c'est Jasper qui passa le cadran. Il referma derrière lui et prit place sur la chaise du bureau.

- Je voulais un peu parler avec toi, commença-t-il. J'ai aussi fait la guerre avant et après avoir été transformé, je sais ce que c'est.

- Les guerres sont toutes les mêmes. En fait, je préférerais ne pas y penser. Cette guerre fait partie de moi et je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment, elle est encore trop présente dans ma tête.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Merci, Jasper, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Maintenant j'aimerais surtout apprendre à vous connaître tous, continuais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit en face de Jasper.

Nous commençâmes donc à faire connaissance. Il me fit part de sa passion pour l'histoire et je lui répondis que je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, mais que mon ancien prof avait tendance à endormir toute la classe pendant ses cours. Je me demandais encore comment Hermione faisait pour suivre les paroles du prof, alors que même moi, qui connaissais tous les sujets par cœur, je m'endormais presque à chaque leçon. Il me parla aussi de son don d'empathie, comme il pouvait être utile et tellement lourd à porter quelque fois. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui avoir des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas peut être bien, mais aussi être la cause de beaucoup de tourments. J'appréciais beaucoup Jasper.

Nous sommes restés une bonne heure à discuter ainsi avant que nous entendions le bruit d'une voiture qui approche. Alice vint nous interrompre et elle me dit que c'était sûrement Bella et Edward. Edward était partie la rejoindre après notre partie de chasse. Il lui avait sûrement parlée de moi.

Nous descendîmes au salon et attendîmes leur entrée. Au moment même où Bella fit son apparition au bras d'Edward, je sus que je ne l'aimerais pas et je ressentis un drôle de sentiment, comme… comme de la jalousie ? Je serais jaloux ? Alors que je ne la connais pas encore. Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant que Jasper me regardait. D'un regard, je sus qu'il avait senti ma jalousie. Je contrôlai ses sentiments que je ne comprenais pas encore et me concentrai sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bella, je te présente Harry, lui dit Edward.

- Enchantée, me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Moi de même, mentis-je un peu en lui prenant sa main.

Au moment même où nos paumes se touchèrent j'eus un flash, je sus immédiatement que c'était des souvenirs de Bella. Je vis presque toute sa vie, mais un souvenir en particulier réussi à m'attendre personnellement.

_Je voyais un beau jeune homme à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et bien musclé. En le voyant, je sus que c'était un de ces loups garous spéciaux de la région. Je sus aussi qu'il venait tout juste de développer ses capacités. Quand il vit Bella, je vis une lumière apparaître dans ses yeux, une lumière que je trouvais magnifique Jacob – parce que c'est comme cela qu'il se nommait – venait de s'imprégner de Bella. Et je vis aussi que Bella avait senti la différence, qu'elle se sentait bien plus attiré par lui qu'avant, qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de lui. Mais je la vis le rejeter pour rester avec Edward et trouver l'immortalité et la richesse à ses côtés, quitte à abandonner l'amour de sa vie qu'elle savait très bien être Jacob et non Edward._

Je revins à la réalité et un sentiment de haine me parcourut elle osait tromper Edward juste obtenir l'immortalité et devenir riche. Je me promis de faire voir la vérité à Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Alice.

Ils avaient tous vu que je venais de faire quelque chose d'étrange, qui n'avait durée qu'une seconde, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Et je ne leur avais pas parlés de tous mes pouvoirs. Jasper me regardait de nouveau bizarrement, il avait très bien senti ma haine pour Bella au moment de notre contacte, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

- Oui. Oui, ça va, désolé, dis-je en me tournant vers Alice. Il… il faut que je sorte.

Et je quittai la maison d'un pas résolu, mais pressé. J'entendis Bella demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, Edward lui répondre que ce n'était rien et Jasper me suivre dans la forêt. Je me mis à courir une fois hors de vu de la villa et je stoppai plus loin dans une clairière rempli de petites fleurs. Jasper arriva juste après.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé quand tu as touché Bella ?

- Pourquoi tu la laisses faire ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ses sentiments, lui répondis-je en me tournant face à lui. Tu dois bien sentir qu'elle ment à Edward, que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'immortalité que les vampires représentent et le fait que votre famille soit riche.

Jasper resta aussi figé qu'une statue. Je voyais bien qu'il se demandait comment je pouvais savoir ça, alors que je n'aie pas son don.

- Edward est aveuglé, murmura-t-il finalement. Il ne veut pas croire qu'elle puisse lui mentir. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de résister à son don.

- Son don ?

- Edward entend les pensées, mais il n'entend pas celles de Bella, ni… ni les tiennes.

- Les miennes c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne laisse personne entrer dans ma tête, affirmai-je. As-tu… as-tu essayé de lui parler ?

- Plusieurs fois. Edward peut être extrêmement têtu, bien que je sente que ses sentiments soient très embrouillés ces temps. Et… je ne lui ai pas dit de vive voix que Bella ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour lui. J'ai juste essayé de lui faire changer d'avis.

Le silence se fit après ces paroles. Je regardai Jasper un moment dans les yeux, puis je me suis assis en tailleur dans l'herbe. Jasper fit de même à côté de moi.

- Harry… qu'as-tu fait quand tu as serré la main de Bella ? me demanda-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai… j'ai plusieurs pouvoirs, dont un qui me permet de voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir d'un objet ou d'une personne si je le souhaite. Avec Bella, je n'ai pas contrôlé ce pouvoir, il s'est déclenché tout seul et j'ai vu tout ce qu'elle a vécu, mais le jour où Jacob s'est imprégné de Bella et où elle a choisi de cacher ses sentiments pour obtenir l'immortalité qu'elle aurait en restant avec Edward, même si à moment-là, elle ne savait pas encore que vous alliez revenir m'as plus touché que le reste.

- Tu en as beaucoup des pouvoirs de ce genre ? me demanda Jasper avec de la curiosité dans la voix.

- Oui, si on veut. Comme Alice, je peux voir l'avenir à travers des visions, je contrôle parfaitement ma magie, même sans baguette…

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que la magie sans baguette était extrêmement difficile et rare ? me coupa Jasper.

- Si. Disons que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres sorciers. Je maîtrisais déjà ma magie à sept ans, mais je n'ai appris pour le monde de la magie qu'à onze ans, alors quand on m'a dit que la magie sans baguette était quasi impossible, je me suis tu et j'ai fait comme tous les autres élèves de l'école.

- Que peux-tu faire d'autre ?

- Hmm… Je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie. J'ai une mémoire photographique absolue, tout ce que je vois je le retiens.

- Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, ça. Tu l'aurais eu même si tu n'étais pas un sorcier.

- Oui. Sinon, je suis un animagus. Une personne capable de se transformer en son animal totem, expliquai-je en voyant Jasper froncé les sourcils.

- En quoi te transformes-tu ? me demanda-t-il après un petit moment de silence où j'attendais justement qu'il me pose cette question.

Pour toute réponse, je me transformai. Jasper avait à présent devant ses yeux mon grand loup noir aux yeux d'émeraude. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux en se levant.

- Si je ne savais pas que c'est toi devant moi, je jurerais que tu fais partie de la meute des Quileutes, dit-il.

Je repris mon apparence normale.

- La magie est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Jasper.

- Et elle peut être horrible aussi, murmurai-je, même si je savais qu'il l'entendrait. Je ne laisserai pas Bella se jouer d'Edward pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, continuai-je, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Jasper était tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Nous décidâmes de faire en sorte qu'Edward ouvre les yeux et fasse le bon choix.

- Quand Bella est arrivée, tu as ressenti de la jalousie… Pourquoi ? hésita Jasper.

- Je… je ne sais pas, dis-je sincèrement.

Jasper n'ajouta rien. J'eus soudain une drôle d'idée, mais une idée que j'allais mettre en pratique le plus tôt possible. Nous rentrâmes à la villa je provoquai Jasper à la cours et je gagnai en arrivant le premier. Les autres nous attendaient dans le salon, ils nous avaient entendus arrivés. Je m'avançai vers Bella et lui dis :

- Désolé d'être partis comme ça, mais mes pouvoirs ont fait des leurs.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Et quel pourvoir as-tu, si tu veux bien me la dire ?

- Ça dépend, j'en ai plusieurs. Là, c'était celui qui me permet de voir le passé et j'ai mal réagi en voyant James te faire du mal, expliquai-je et maintenant que j'y pensais, sur le moment, en voyant ce morceau de sa vie, cela m'a rappelé mon passage au cimetière quand Tom est revenu, mais les sentiments que j'ai ressentis en voyant qu'elle se jouait d'Edward avaient été plus fort.

- Tu as vu toute ma vie ?! demanda-t-elle horrifier.

- Non, seulement les événements avec James. Ces moments t'ont beaucoup marquée et perturbée.

Elle accepta ce mensonge comme le reste de la famille, seul Jasper savait que je venais de cacher la vérité en mentant.

Ensuite Carlisle me dit que nous devions retrouver la meute pour l'entraînement, puisque nous allons affronter des nouveau-nés, nous devons être prêts et la meute ne connaît pas bien les particularités d'un nouveau-né. Et je pourrais aussi apporter mes connaissances. Il avait aussi prévenu les Quileutes de mon arrivée dans la famille, mais ne leur avait pas dit que j'étais un nouveau-né je voulais leur dire de vive voix, qu'ils comprennent bien que le choix que Carlisle avait pris en me transformant me convenait parfaitement.

Nous prîmes le 4x4, je montai avec Edward, Bella et Jasper, les autres allaient au point de rendez-vous à la cours. Edward conduisait, il nous emmena au plus profond des bois, vers une grande clairière. Les Quileutes n'étaient pas encore là, mais Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà présents. Nous descendîmes de voiture.

- Alors, on se traine ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Attention, Emmett, Harry est bien plus rapide que toi ou Edward, l'avertit joyeusement Jasper.

- Ah, vraiment. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Je suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais, lui dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyons voir ça.

En un instant, il se jeta sur moi. Je l'évitai sans difficulté et lui agrippai le bras droit tout en lui faisant un croche-pied. Emmett se retrouva au sol en moins de deux secondes, moi assis sur son dos.

- Tu abandonnes ? lui demandai-je.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Lâches-moi !

- Tu t'es fait complétement avoir, le railla Edward.

- Hmmpf !

Je le lâchai et me relevai en lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Il la prit et nous commençâmes l'entrainement. La meute arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous sous leur forme de loup. Le silence devint total. Je m'avançai et leur demandai si l'alpha voulait reprendre forme humaine pour que je puisse lui expliquer ma présence ici. Edward me dit qu'ils refusaient ma proposition.

- Qui est l'alpha ? demandai-je.

- Sam, dit Jasper en me désignant un grand loup noir aux yeux dorés.

- Je souhaite expliquer ma présence ici ainsi que le fait que je sois un nouveau-né.

Toute la meute se mit à grogner en apprenant que j'étais un nouveau-né, et donc, que les Cullen avaient brisé le pacte.

- Je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenu.

- Sam pense que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Bella en a parlé à Jacob, ils savent que tu étais à l'article de la mort.

- Y'en a marre ! Je ne continuerai pas comme ça ! Sam reprend forme humaine que je puisse te parler les yeux dans les yeux, dis-je, en même temps qu'il grognait.

J'en eus vraiment assez, alors j'utilisai la légilimencie pour entendre ses pensées comme Edward le faisait à côté de moi.

_- Je ne reprendrai pas forme humaine pour parler avec un sang-froid._

- Très bien, mais je vous défends de faire quoi que ce soit contre ma nouvelle famille, sinon vous le regretterai.

_- Ils ont violé le traité._

- Oubliez le traité ! J'allais mourir et Carlisle m'a donné une seconde chance de vivre.

Edward me regardait, il se demandait comment je pouvais comprendre ses pensées, alors que quelques minutes avant, j'en étais incapable. Les autres pensaient à peu près la même chose.

_- Cela ne change rien ! continua Sam._

- Si cela change tout ! Vous ignorez tout de ma vie d'avant et je peux vous dire que je préfère déjà bien plus celle-ci que celle que j'avais en Angleterre.

_- Le traité est là pour être respecté, nous ne pouvons tolérer que vous passiez outre._

- Il sera respecté à partir de maintenant, mais je refuse que vous vous en preniez aux Cullen parce qu'ils m'ont transformé. Et je vous préviens, je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air, je pourrais tous vous tuez en seulement deux mots.

J'avais mis toute ma colère et ma puissance dans cette dernière phrase. Ils ont dû la sentir parce que Sam se plia à mes exigences et oublia ma transformation. Je leur appris aussi que les nouveau-nés que nous affronterions ne sont pas du tout comme moi, que moi, c'était mes dons qui faisaient que je me contrôlais si bien.

Vers la fin de l'entraînement, je m'avançais près d'un loup au pelage roux, je savais que c'était Jacob et je souhaitais lui parler seul à seul. J'utilisai à nouveau la légilimencie, même si là, on pouvait plutôt appeler ça de la télépathie.

_- Jacob, j'aimerais te parler, seul à seul, si c'est possible._

Son regard exprimait de la surprise. Il finit par tourner la tête vers le reste de la meute, comme s'il leur demandait son accord, mais je savais qu'il se demandait quel serait leur réaction s'il me suivait.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, ils n'entendent rien de ce que je te dis maintenant, ils n'entendront pas tes réponses non-plus et je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_- Ça je le pense bien. Pourquoi veux-tu me parler, on ne se connait pas ?_

_- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ton lien avec Bella._

_- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il sur la défensive._

_- Elle fait une erreur, une grave erreur. Elle ne se rend pas compte des choix qu'elle est en train de faire et je ne veux pas qu'elle utilise Edward pour avoir l'immortalité, la richesse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, alors qu'elle aurait tellement plus en acceptant son amour pour toi._

Il me fixa un moment dans les yeux tout en réfléchissant. Puis me dit :

_- D'accord, mais pas ici et pas maintenant. _

_- Ça me va. Tu es libre demain ?_

_- Oui._

_- Super, tu pourras m'emmener à Seattle comme ça, je dois y faire un tour et on aura tout le temps de parler._

_- Ça marche, je viens vers 9h._

_- Parfait._

La meute partie juste après notre discussion et nous rentrâmes aussi. Cette fois, seul Edward et Bella prirent le 4x4 pour la ramener chez elle. Les autres et moi, nous prîmes le chemin de la villa en courant. Emmett et moi fîmes la cours Emmett voulait vérifier encore une fois les dire de Jasper et, mal lui en pris, je gagnai, confirmant les paroles de Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ai-je une âme ?

**Chapitre 5 : Ai-je une âme ?**

Je montai dans ma chambre en arrivant à la villa, je voulais écrire quelques lettres pour mes amis qui étaient en Angleterre, les prévenir que je suis toujours en vie, que je vais bien, mais que je ne reviendrai pas et, si le monde magique me croit mort, qu'ils fassent comme si c'était vraiment le cas.

Avec Jacob, j'avais l'intention d'essayer de m'en faire un ami. La sortie du lendemain était là pour ça, pour cette histoire avec Bella et aussi pour aller dans la partie sorcière de Seattle. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de la guerre et envoyer mes lettres en même temps.

J'étais en train d'écrire ma dernière lettre, quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'étais tellement pris dans l'écriture de mes phrases que je n'avais pas entendu la personne monter. Je lui dis d'entrer et c'est Edward qui passa le pas de ma porte. Il prit place sur mon lit et me demanda :

- Comment tu as fait avec la meute ? Tu me laissais te traduire leurs pensées et d'un coup…

- Je n'ai pas le même pouvoir que toi.

- Qu'était-ce alors ?

- De la légilimencie. Une magie de l'esprit qui permet de voir dans les pensées et les souvenirs d'une personne. Ils commençaient à m'énerver alors je l'ai utilisée au lieu de forcer leur transformation.

- Tu es capable de les transformer ? me demanda-t-il de la surprise dans la voix et les yeux.

- Je suis capable de beaucoup de chose. Si je le voulais, la meute serait aussi inoffensive que des moutons dans un pré.

Il n'avait pas l'air de croire à mes paroles, en même temps, je le comprenais. Comment quelqu'un aurait assez de force et de pouvoir pour battre toute une meute de loups garous ? Et pourtant, moi, je le pourrais avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Comment… comment se fait-il que je n'entende pas tes pensées ?

J'esquissai un sourire.

- Tu n'aimerais pas entendre mes pensées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles sont… elles sont pleines de morts, de sang… Même pour un vampire tel que toi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait pire qu'un vampire et j'ai déjà fait des choses que je regrette.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, le monde de la magie renferme des créatures bien pires et cauchemardesques que les vampires. Et pour en revenir à ta première question, j'utilise l'occlumencie, c'est le contraire de la légilimencie, cela empêche les intrusions dans mes pensées, c'est pour ça que tu ne les entends pas.

Il ne dit rien de plus pendant un moment et j'en profitai pour le détailler. J'avais déjà vu à quel point ses yeux me paraissaient magnifiques, ils étaient très expressifs. Ses cheveux aussi lui allaient très bien avec ses reflets cuivre et bronze. Tout en lui me paraissait splendide : les traits de son visage, sa bouche, son nez, son torse, ses hanches, ses jambes,… Mes yeux restèrent quelques instants fixés sur ses lèvres.

- Comment… comment fais-tu pour accepter si facilement ta nature ?

- Quoi ? Le fait d'être un vampire ?

- Oui.

- Je serais mort sans cette transformation, alors si pour vivre encore après cette guerre je dois me nourrir de sang, cela ne me gêne pas. Et je me contrôle bien assez pour être sûr que jamais je ne tuerai une personne par accident, lui répondis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne te plait pas dans ta nature ? questionnais-je ensuite.

- Je… je n'ai plus mon âme.

- Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon rire sortir. Quelle idée stupide avait-il là ? Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je me calmai et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Crois-moi, Edward, tu as toujours ton âme.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Tu n'as jamais vu une personne sans âme et je peux t'assurer que tu as belle et bien la tienne.

- Non. Tout… tout en moi est fait pour tuer, pour être un prédateur. Nous sommes fait pour que nos proies ne nous échappent pas et j'ai… j'ai déjà tué des gens pour me nourrir. Je n'ai plus d'âme. Je ne mérite pas d'en avoir une.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en était absolument persuadé, alors je laissai tomber mon bouclier d'occlumencie et lui montrai un de mes souvenirs, celui de la mort de Peter Pettigrow.

Queudver avait été capturé pendant ma sixième année, j'avais assisté à son procès, j'avais entendu ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Il avait été jugé coupable pour toutes les charges à son encontre. Il avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur et j'avais assisté à la sentence. Quand le détraqueur était entré dans la salle, j'avais revu la mort de mes parents, de Cédric, de Sirius… Queudver méritait de mourir. Des patronus avaient ensuite été lancé pour protéger les personnes présentes, celles qui assistaient à l'exécution. Le détraqueur s'était approcher de Peter, celui-ci suppliait pour qu'on l'épargne, ses cris résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Et le baiser avait commencé. À la fin, Queudver n'était plus qu'un légume. Son regard était totalement vide, il n'exprimait absolument rien si ce n'était le néant. Son corps était complétement affalé sur son siège, les membres inertes et de la bave au coin de la bouche.

Je laissai Edward voir Peter, tel que je l'avais vu ce jour-là. Je remis mon bouclier en place après cela et lui dis tout en m'approchant de lui et en lui prenant le visage entre mes mains. Je remarquai au passage qu'il était plus grand que ce que je pensais il faisait au moins une quinzaine de centimètre de plus que moi.

- Ce que tu as vu, est un de mes souvenirs. Ça, c'est une personne sans âme. Alors, Edward, tu me crois maintenant, quand je te dis que tu as toujours ton âme. Elle ne t'a pas quittai et elle ne le fera pas, sauf si tu croise les créatures capables de te l'enlever. Et ça, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je lui avais parlé gentiment, les yeux dans les yeux. Je vis qu'il me croyait, que j'avais réussi à lui apporter la preuve qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il soit enfin convaincu d'avoir toujours son âme.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- De rien.

J'abaissai mes bras, me reculai et Edward quitta ma chambre. Je m'interrogeai alors sur mes sentiments pour Edward. Je me sentais bien auprès de lui, tellement bien. J'étais maintenant sûr que j'étais attiré par lui.

Je m'étais rendu compte de mon homosexualité en sixième année, peu après être sortie avec Ginny. Nous venions de rompre, et je me sentais plus attiré par Drago que par elle. On ne peut pas dire que ma némésis de toujours soit moche, bien au contraire. Et en réfléchissant, je me suis aperçus que ce n'était pas de Cho que j'étais attiré en quatrième année, mais de Cédric. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui était au courant de ce secret. Elle était la seule à avoir vu au travers de mes regards.

Maintenant, j'étais encore plus déterminé à faire en sorte que Bella se rende compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle était en train de commettre en refusant son amour pour Jacob.

Je cessai de penser à Edward et me remis à l'écriture de mes lettres. J'avais déjà finit celle d'Hermione et de Ron, j'écrivais celle pour Hagrid et je voulais aussi écrire à Drago. Il nous avait rejoint lors de notre sixième année, lorsque Voldemort lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Ce qui explique aussi comment j'ai pu me rendre compte que Drago ne me laissait pas indifférent nous nous étions rapprochés.

Je savais que Rémus, Tonks et Severus étaient mort durant la dernière bataille. Fred aussi était mort. J'avais appris leur mort juste avant de rejoindre Tom dans la forêt, j'étais donc encore plus déterminé à le tuer. Pour que les vies qu'il avait prises avec sa soif de pouvoir ne soient pas perdues en vain. J'espérais que tous mes amis encore vivant comprendraient mon envie de rester mort aux yeux du monde magique, plutôt que de devenir le Sauveur que tous attendait, plutôt que de redevenir leur petite mascotte qu'ils se permettaient de jeter ou de reprendre suivant s'ils en ont besoins ou pas.

Je resterais donc mort et enterré aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière.


	6. Chapter 6 :Seattle

**Chapitre 6 : Seattle**

Vers huit heures, Bella vint nous rendre une nouvelle visite. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre depuis ma conversation avec Edward, j'avais besoins de réfléchir, de penser à mes sentiments à son égard. J'avais fini d'écrire mes lettres et j'attendais patiemment que Jacob arrive à l'heure prévue. Je ne descendis donc pas pour accueillir Bella.

À neuf heures, Jacob arriva et j'eus le plaisir de surprendre tous les membres de ma famille et Bella. Il vint jusqu'à la porte et c'est Carlisle qui vint lui ouvrir. J'étais en train de descendre pour le rejoindre.

- Jacob que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demanda Bella qui était juste derrière Carlisle avec le reste de ma famille.

- Je viens chercher Harry.

- Je suis prêt, lui dis-je en le tirant dehors.

- Harry ? dis Carlisle et j'entendis très la question que mon prénom cachait.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je dois juste lui parler. Nous rentrons ce soir, à plus !

Je ne laissai pas le temps à d'autres questions et nous montâmes dans la voiture de Jacob. Il prit le volant vu que je ne sais pas encore conduire et nous partîmes. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand je fus sûr que les miens ne nous entendaient plus, je ne pus m'empêchai de rire et Jacob me suivit presque aussitôt.

- Tu as vu leur tête ?

- Oh, oui ! Je ne suis pas prêt de les oublier, ricana-t-il.

Nous reprîmes peu à peu notre contrôle et nous arrêtâmes de rire pour parler sérieusement.

- Je peux savoir comment tu sais pour mon lien avec Bella, alors que même Alice n'a rien vu.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire ordinaire. En fait, je suis un sorcier.

Après lui avoir prouvé ma dernière phrase, je commençai à lui parler de ma vie, de mon monde, de la guerre et de ma transformation. Des raisons qui font que je suis parfaitement conscient de la voix que j'ai choisie. Puis je lui parlai de certains de mes pouvoirs et de ce que j'avais vu en touchant Bella. Je lui fis pars aussi de homosexualité et des sentiments que je développais envers Edward. Étrangement, je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, alors je répondis le plus fidèlement possible à ses questions. Il ne fit pas le lien entre Voldy et moi et je ne ressentais pas le besoins de lui en parler pour le moment il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- Que trouves-tu à Edward ? me demanda-t-il.

- Que trouves-tu à Bella ? rétorquai-je

- Touché ! Je peux te demander ce que tu veux faire à Seattle, parce qu'on n'avait pas besoins de faire un si long voyage juste pour cette conversation ?

- Je veux aller dans la partie sorcière de la ville, je veux prendre des nouvelles de la situation en Angleterre et de mes amis.

Après un peu plus de trois heures de voyage, nous arrivâmes enfin à Seattle. J'utilisai la magie pour détecter dans quelle partie de la ville se trouvait le marché sorcier. J'indiquai à Jacob où aller et nous parquâmes. Avant de quitter la voiture, je fis poussai mes cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, changeai la couleur de mes yeux pour du noir et cachai ma cicatrice avec du maquillage emprunté à Alice. La magie pouvait changer beaucoup de chose, mais rien, hormis le maquillage moldu, ne pouvait faire disparaître ma cicatrice.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? me demanda Jacob.

- Je suis bien trop connu dans le monde magique et je préfère qu'ils me croient mort.

Jacob ne dit rien d'autre et me suivit. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans un vieux bar. Il était peu peuplé, seulement un vieux monsieur au bar et trois autres éparpillés dans toute la salle, la lumière était plutôt tamiser, un peu comme au Chaudron Baveur. Je m'approchai du barman et demandai :

- Est-ce que vous auriez une autre sortie ?

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il en me montrant la porte dans le fond à côté du bar. Soyez prudent, peu de gens apprécie votre espèce, ajouta-t-il.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir.

Nous passâmes par la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une arrière-cour.

- Comment a-t-il su que tu étais un vampire ?

- Les sorciers apprennent à reconnaître les créatures magiques, il n'est pas étrange qu'il ait su ce que je suis, expliquai-je. Au moins, il ne m'a pas reconnu, murmurai-je ensuite, même si je savais que Jacob m'avait entendu.

Je sortis ma baguette et tapai quelques briques avec. Ces mêmes briques se mirent à bouger et laissèrent place à une arche. Je vis un panneau indiquant « Bienvenu à l'Allée des Croisements ». Je me tournai vers Jacob, il faisait la même tête que moi à onze ans quand je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois.

- C'est incroyable ! murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! ris-je. Viens, lui dis-je en le tirant en avant pour le sortir de sa surprise.

Je nous emmenai en direction de la succursale de la banque Gringotts qui se trouvait ici, le bâtiment était le même que pour le Chemin de Traverse : une grande bâtisse blanche faite de colonnes. Nous entrâmes et Jacob me posa la même question que j'avais posée à Hagrid en venant à Gringotts pour la première fois. Je lui expliquai alors ce qu'était les gobelins et leur rôle dans la garde de la banque. Les sections de Gringotts étaient toutes connectées entre elles, donc je pourrais avoir accès à mes coffres. Je m'avançai vers un des gobelins et lui demandai :

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en priver, s'il-vous-plait ?

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je préférerais ne pas vous divulguer mon nom maintenant, il y a bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Hmm, bien, suivez-moi.

Il nous emmena dans un couloir que nous suivîmes quelques instants, avant d'entrer dans une pièce où un bureau, un fauteuil derrière celui-ci et quelques étagères remplis de livres et de parchemins en tout genre se trouvaient… Et il nous invita à nous assoir après avoir fait apparaître deux nouveaux fauteuils pour Jacob et moi. Nous y prîmes place et commençâmes à parler.

- Bien, je suis Vittric.

- Harry Potter.

- Ah, monsieur Potter, le monde magique a annoncé votre mort.

- Et je souhaite qu'il en reste ainsi.

- Comme vous voudrez. Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais connaître tout de mes possessions, être sûr que le ministère de la magie ne puisse pas y toucher, faire en sorte que personne ne se doute que ma mort n'est qu'un mensonge et me faire des papiers moldus et sorciers au nom de Harry Evans, s'il-vous-plait.

- Je vais chercher les documents et je reviens, attendez ici !

Vittric quitta la pièce et Jacob remarqua :

- Il a l'air de bien te connaître.

- Tu verras que dans le monde magique, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter.

Il ne put dire autre chose, Vittric venait de revenir dans la pièce. Il s'assit, posa les documents devant lui et les ouvrit.

- Comme vous êtes majeur, Mr. Potter, vous êtes maintenant Lord Potter et comme vous êtes l'héritier de Mr. Black, vous êtes aussi Lord Black. Vous possédez plusieurs résidences, maison, villa ou manoir dans le monde, vos coffres sont aussi remplis d'objet d'une grande valeur. Je peux aussi vous dire que vous êtes la personne la plus riche de toute l'Angleterre.

Je fus surpris de cette nouvelle, je savais que j'étais riche, mais j'ignorais que combiner les fortunes des Potter et des Black feraient de moi le plus riche d'Angleterre. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jacob faire les gros yeux à côté de moi il ne devait pas s'y attendre du tout. Ensuite je demandai s'il était possible d'avoir une carte de crédit qui fonctionnerait chez les moldues et puiserait dans l'argent de mes coffres. Vittric put me donner ce que je demandais et il me aussi qu'elle était aussi utilisable chez les sorciers.

Après toutes les formalités et la réalisation de mes nouveaux papiers d'identité, nous dîmes au-revoir à Vittric et sortîmes de Gringotts. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi, donc j'entraînai d'abord Jacob dans un petit restaurant de l'Allée des Croisements. Il prit une simple assiette de spaghettis et je pris un repas spécial vampire. Quand nos repas arrivèrent, je demandai à la serveuse si je pouvais avoir le journal, elle me l'apporta et repartis aussi vite elle avait apparemment peur du vampire que j'étais. La première page était assez parlante il y avait ma photo ainsi qu'un titre très équivoque : « Le Survivant mort en tuant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

- C'est pour ça que tu es connu ? murmura Jacob.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi t'appellent-ils Survivant ?

- Une… une prophétie disant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort a été dite avant ma naissance, j'ai… j'ai survécu à l'attaque qu'il avait orchestrée chez moi quand j'avais quinze mois, alors que mes parents y ont laissé la vie. Ce surnom vient de cette nuit-là.

Il ne me demanda plus rien sur cette histoire, mais il me questionna sur beaucoup de sujet sur le monde magique et sur ce qui l'entourait. Nous finîmes de manger et allâmes chez le libraire, je voulais prendre plusieurs livres sur les potions et les liens entre créatures magiques. Jacob trouva quelques livres sur les loups garous et les tribus comme la sienne que je me fis un plaisir de lui offrir et je payai aussi mes livres. Nous allâmes ensuite dans une boutique de potions où j'achetai tout ce qu'il me fallait pour faire des potions et même quelques ingrédients rares et difficiles à trouver. Nous sortîmes de la boutique et je fus attiré pour celle de quidditch, mais nous n'y entrâmes pas. Cela me fit penser de demander à mes amis de m'envoyer mes affaires. Je tirai donc Jacob à la papeterie et achetai plusieurs parchemins, plumes et encre. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la poste sorcière, je demandai une plume et de l'encre et j'écrivis une nouvelle lettre pour Hermione. Un hibou avait été préparé pour moi, je lui attachai mes lettres et lui dis :

- Va et sois prudent.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils recevront tes lettres ? questionna Jacob.

- Oui. Les sorciers ne connaissent pas l'électricité et les technologies moldues, mais leurs moyens de communication sont sûrs.

Nous allions rentrer, quand je fus attiré par l'animalerie magique. Je me dirigeai vers elle et Jacob me suivit en se demandant pourquoi nous allions par-là, alors que je venais de dire que j'en avais finis avec mes achats. Nous entrâmes et je m'avançais dans les profondeurs de la boutique. Jacob resta à l'entré. Je sentais que quelque chose m'attirait dans le font, je me retrouvai devant des étagères rempli d'œuf. Un œuf entièrement noir avec des lignes violettes faisant penser à un labyrinthe et aussi grand qu'un melon attira mon attention. Je le touchai délicatement.

- Nous ne savons pas de quelle espèce il vient, dit une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux poivres et sel.

- Pardon ? dis-je sans comprendre.

- L'œuf, on ne sait pas de quelle espèce il vient, mais il semble que vous soyez lié.

- Comment ça lié ?

- L'animal qui est dans l'œuf est votre familier, même si j'ignorais que les vampires pouvaient avoir des familiers.

- Je l'ignorais aussi. Combien me le vendriez-vous ?

- Cent Gallions.

- Je prends et je voudrais voir vos hiboux aussi.

Il m'emmena vers les chouettes et les hiboux et je choisis un hibou Grand-Duc qui je nommai Épic. Je payai pour mes acquisitions et nous sortîmes de la boutique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dans ce magasin ? me demanda Jacob.

- Un hibou, ça ne se voit pas ?!dis-je ironiquement.

- Si, ça se voit. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas prévu d'en acheter un. Alors… ?

- Bon… J'ai été attiré par un œuf magique qui contient sûrement mon futur familier. Content ?

- Très ! qu'est-ce qu'un familier ?

Je le lui expliquai en même temps que nous quittions enfin l'Allée des Croisements.

Sur tout le chemin de retour, nous parlâmes du rapprochement de Bella et Jacob, quand Edward était parti, de l'acquisition de ses capacités de lycan et de son imprégnation avec Bella et de ce que nous pensions de tout cela. Je lui dis que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour ouvrir les yeux à Edward et convaincre Bella qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse sans lui.

Les trois heures de voyage passèrent très vite et la villa Cullen se fit voir dans notre champ de vision. Jacob se gara et nous descendîmes de voiture. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. J'entendis des mouvements dans la maison et l'instant d'après, tous les Cullen et Bella étaient sur le porche.

- Merci pour aujourd'hui, Jacob, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- De rien, me dit-il en se retournant.

- Jacob, je savais que loup garou et vampire pouvait être amis.

- Qui te dit que nous sommes amis ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire et il éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose pareil, rit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde. Alors, amis ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

- Amis ! répondit-il en me la serrant.

- Bella, je te remmène si tu veux, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, je viens.

Elle se tourna, dit au revoir à tout le monde, embrassa Edward, ce qui me rendis jaloux, et entra dans la voiture de Jacob. Ce dernier me dit au-revoir et ils partirent. Je me tournai enfin vers ma famille tout en montant les marches pour arriver sur le pas de la porte.

- Comment tu as fait ? questionna Emmett, ébahie.

- Fait quoi ?

- Ça, avec Jacob, il ne nous supporte pas et toi, en deux jours, tu t'en fais un ami !

- Nous avons un intérêt commun, nous nous entendons bien et avec la magie, nous ne sommes pas indisposer par nos odeurs. Oh ! Et aussi, ce serait super si vous pouviez éviter d'attaquer Épic, leur dis-je en leur montrant mon hibou Grand-Duc.

Et j'allai dans ma chambre sans laisser une autre personne me questionner. Je rangeai mes livres et mes affaires de potion dans la bibliothèque. Je conjurai un coussin, posai doucement dessus l'œuf que je venais d'achetai et plaçai le tout sur mon bureau. Je me couchai sur mon lit et, tout en regardant le plafond, pensai à cette journée. C'était une des meilleures journées que j'avais eu depuis longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7 : Rapprochement

**Chapitre 7 : Rapprochement**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je vivais avec les Cullen et j'étais maintenant totalement accepté par chaque membre de la famille. J'avais eu une petite conversation avec tout le monde. Rosalie m'avait adopté et en parlant avec elle, je me dis qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec Drago. Avec Alice, nous avions parlé vision, je lui avais avoué voir l'avenir comme elle et nous discutions des sensations et des interprétations que l'on pouvait tirer de certaine chose. Esmée me parla de son fils et je parlai de mes parents, de mon parrain, de Rémus et de ma vie avec mon oncle et ma tante elle devint vite une mère pour moi. Avec Emmett, je parlai sport, il m'expliqua les règles du baseball et moi, celles du quidditch. Carlisle me raconta sa transformation et ses voyages je luis appris plusieurs choses sur les vampires et les créatures magiques en général. Jasper me raconta ses batailles et je réussis à lui parler des miennes. Edward me remercia encore une fois de lui avoir prouvé qu'il avait une âme et m'expliqua sa période de rébellion envers Carlisle et ses idées.

J'avais enfin une famille qui voulait de moi, qui m'aimait pour moi. Je me sentais enfin chez moi. En plus de tout ça, plus je passais du temps avec Edward et plus mes sentiments devenaient fort. J'étais lentement, mais sûrement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Ses idées, ses manières, son physique, tout en lui m'attirait. J'étais encore plus déterminé à faire en sorte que Bella change d'avis.

Mes relations avec la meute s'étaient aussi améliorées, maintenant que Jacob et moi étions amis. J'avais aussi réussi à devenir amis avec Seth et Quil, Sam écoutait mes idées, mais ne m'acceptait pas encore assez pour que je puisse venir rendre visite à mes amis de la réserve. Nous nous voyons donc dans la forêt ou en ville.

J'avais aussi reçu des nouvelles de mes amis en Angleterre, ils m'avaient aussi envoyé mes affaires, toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu trouver ou récupérer. Ils se remettaient gentiment de la guerre, faisaient leur deuil et recommençaient à vivre. Ils comprenaient bien que je souhaite rester mort aux yeux de la société. Nous nous étions promis de nous revoir, nous n'avions pas prévu de rencontre, mais nous ne perdrions pas le contacte.

J'étais seul à la villa pour le moment, le reste du clan était parti chasser. Il était huit heures. J'étais au salon, je regardais la télé, une série sur les vampires, je trouvais vraiment amusant de voir comment les moldus nous imaginaient et nous représentaient. J'entendis alors la camionnette de Bella arriver. Elle arrêta le moteur, descendit et entra dans la villa et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un vu que personne n'était venu l'accueillir. Je lui répondis et elle vint au salon.

- Salut, où sont les autres ?

- Partie chasser.

- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

- Je n'ai pas autant besoins de sang qu'eux, je tiens beaucoup plus longtemps sans me nourrir.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur un des canapés et regarda l'écran, elle me fit une remarque sur la série que je regardais et qu'elle connaissait elle aussi et nous commençâmes à parler des différents films qu'elle avait vus et qu'elle trouvait bien. Elle fut surpris d'apprendre que je n'en connaissais pas un à part les quelques que j'avais regardés depuis que je vivais ici. Je finis par lui poser la question que je voulais lui poser depuis que je la connaissais.

- Pourquoi es-tu avec Edward ?

Elle me regarda et chercha quoi dire, elle finit par demander :

- Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Jacob, alors pourquoi es-tu avec Edward ?

- Je… je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jacob, c'est Edward que j'aime, dit-elle.

- Qui est-ce que tu veux convaincre avec une affirmation pareille, toi ou moi ? Bella, tu ne seras jamais heureuse si tu rejettes Jacob juste pour être un vampire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu es plus jeune que moi et tu es déjà un vampire.

- Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, mais j'ai vécu bien plus d'expériences que toi, des expériences que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre. Et le fait d'être un vampire m'apporte une vie autre que celle de la guerre que je vis depuis que je suis né, alors j'ai de bonnes raisons pour choisir cette vie à la mort. Toi, tu refuses l'amour, tu trompes quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir une vie éternelle que tu ne mérites pas ! lui criais-je presque à la figure. Tu as une famille, Bella, un père et une mère qui t'aimes, des amis aussi, et surtout tu es amoureuse, continuais-je plus doucement. Va vers Jacob, arrêtes de vous faire souffrir tous les deux !

Elle avait l'air perdu, comme si mes mots avaient pénétré au plus profond de son esprit. Puis c'est la colère qui prit le dessus.

- Tu dis ça seulement pour avoir Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta façon de le regarder, tu es amoureux de lui, mais tu ne l'aura jamais, Edward n'est pas gay, il ne le sera jamais. Tu perds ton temps. De toute façon, comment est-ce que l'on peut aimer son propre sexe, c'est une abomination, espèce de monstre ! me cria-t-elle dessus juste avant de partir.

Elle sortit de la villa, prit sa camionnette et démarra en trombe. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, les mots qu'elle avait dits m'avaient ramené dans mon enfance avec les Dursley, quand ils me traitaient de monstre et d'abomination exactement comme Bella venait de le faire. Ces mots m'avaient fait mal, atrocement mal, je me demandai un moment comment je me sentirai si c'était Ron ou Drago qui me disaient de tels mots. Je me sentis alors comme enfermé, il fallait que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose. Je partis en courant dans la forêt, il faisait nuit maintenant. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'avais couru, mais je finis par m'arrêter dans une petite clairière. Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe et je me couchai sur le dos. Le ciel était couvert d'étoiles, je cherchai celle de Sirius, il me manquait tellement, surtout dans ce genre de moment. Je la trouvai, elle me semblait bien plus brillante que toutes les autres étoiles.

Je me calmai et partis dans mes pensées. Je ne sais de nouveau pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, mais c'est un bruit de branche cassé qui me sortit de ma tête. Je relevai en position assise d'un coup pour voir que ce n'était qu'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je.

- Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Tu n'étais pas à la villa quand nous sommes rentrés, m'expliqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

Je me recouchai et fixai à nouveau mon regard sur Sirius.

- Je n'entends pas tes pensées, mais je peux dire que quelque chose de mal c'est produit.

- J'ai… j'ai parlé avec Bella.

Je le sentis se tendre à côté de moi, comme s'il appréhendait ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit pour te faire réfléchir à ce point ?

- Elle… elle a découvert quelque chose sur moi et les mots qu'elle a utilisés pour exprimer sa pensée m'ont ramenés à mon enfance chez mon oncle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Edward, je suis gay, lui révélai-je en fixant toujours le ciel, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux. Et elle a utilisé les mêmes mots que mon oncle. Comme lui, elle m'a traité de monstre et d'abomination…

Je ne dis plus un mot et attendis sa réaction, réaction qui ne vint pas. Je finis par tourner la tête dans sa direction, il regardait lui aussi les étoiles.

- Edward ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis né à une époque où l'homosexualité n'est pas vu comme quelque chose de normal et est punie par la loi, je sais que maintenant c'est différent. Bella n'avait pas à te dire des choses pareilles ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce que je peux te dire par contre, c'est que cela ne me fera pas te voir différemment, tu es Harry et cela ne change pas, me dit-il les yeux dans les yeux.

Je m'étais redressé pendant qu'il parlait. C'est fou comme ses mots à lui peuvent me redonné confiance. Je laissai alors mes sentiments me guider. Je me rapprochai de lui et tendis ma main droite que je posai délicatement sur sa joue gauche et je m'avançai. Il ne se recula pas, nous avions chacun le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que je me les étais imaginé. Je commençai à bouger et il me rendit mon baiser. J'ouvris la bouche et le forçai à en faire de même, nos langues se touchèrent et le baiser s'approfondit. Je sentis sa main se placer sur ma nuque. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser que j'avais eu. Je mis fin à cet échange, je venais de faire quelque chose que je ne devais pas faire je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette et me parle de Bella, alors, je me reculai et me levai en disant :

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

J'allais partir, quand il me rattrapa et me força à lui faire face.

- Je ne regrette pas. J'ai aimé, continua-t-il en reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes et en me tenant par la taille.

Nous repartîmes dans un ballet de langues à en perdre le souffle, même si nous n'en avions pas besoins. Je remis fin au baiser il était toujours avec Bella, l'amour de sa vie, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui dis :

- Tu es avec Bella, Edward. Si… si tu veux autre chose entre nous que de l'amitié, choisis entre elle et moi, mais tu ne nous auras pas les deux.

Et je partis, je ne courrai pas, non, je transplanai directement dans ma chambre et me laissai tombai sur mon lit. Je laissai mes doigts parcourir mes lèvres cette fois, j'étais complètement perdu. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Edward et cela faisait d'autant plus mal que je ne savais pas s'il me choisirait moi ou s'il préférait rester avec elle, s'il me prendrait comme second choix quand j'aurais ouvert les yeux de Bella.

Je sortis de mes pensées moroses en entendant un petit bruit de cassure, je regardai et je vis que l'œuf était fissuré. Je me levai et m'approchai de mon bureau. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je l'invitai à entrer distraitement. C'était Jasper et Alice.

- Harry, on est venu voir si ça allait, m'expliqua Alice.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez attendre un moment ? leur demandai-je, mon attention toujours fixé sur mon œuf.

Ils virent l'œuf et s'approchèrent derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Nous regardâmes donc les fissures grandir, puis un petit museau apparut et le reste suivit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, devant moi se tenait un petit chaton entièrement noir avec de petites ailes sur le dos. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, je sus tout de suite que le vendeur avait raison, ce petit chaton ailé était belle et bien mon familier.

- Lucifer, murmurai-je.

_- Bonjour, Harry, cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais, me dit-elle par la pensée._

Oui, c'était une femelle, une magnifique femelle du nom de Lucifer.

_- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, lui dis-je par la pensée aussi. Dors, tu as l'air fatigué, nous aurons tout le temps pour parler après._

_- Merci, Harry._

J'enlevai les débris d'œuf et elle se coucha en boule sur le coussin, elle se pelotonna dans ses petites ailes et sa petite queue touffue et se rendormit.

- Harry ? questionna Alice.

- C'est Lucifer, mon familier. Elle restera avec moi à partir de maintenant.

- Ton familier ? demanda Jasper.

- Un animal qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ma magie, qui pourra me guider dans certains choix ou tournant de ma vie, expliquai-je. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

- J'ai senti ton trouble quand tu es rentré, on se demandait si tu voulais en parler, dit Jasper.

Je les regardai et les invitai à s'asseoir. Ils prirent place sur mon lit pendant que je vérifiais si le sort de silence était toujours bien en place. Je savais qu'Edward était en bas et je ne voulais pas qu'il entende notre conversation.

- Qu'as-tu senti ? demandai-je à Jasper.

- Tu semblais heureux, triste et confus en même temps.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et leur expliquai-je ma conversation avec Bella, ce que cela m'avais rappelé et ce qu'il c'était passé avec Edward, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et le choix que je lui avais laissé en partant. Alice eut un peu de mal à tout croire pour Bella, mais Jasper et moi réussîmes à la convaincre. Elle choisit de nous aider, parce qu'Edward ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait et que Bella était son amie et qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre que la voix qu'elle avait choisie n'était pas la bonne.

Ils me quittèrent vers quatre heures du matin. Je pris un des livres que j'avais acheté à Seattle et commençai à le lire. Je faisais des recherches qui permettraient peut-être, si elles aboutissaient, à un couple de vampire de concevoir un enfant bien à eux. Je savais qu'entre un vampire et son calice ou une simple humaine c'était possible, mais je voulais pouvoir donner à Rosalie ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.


	8. Chapter 8 : Surprise et prise de conscie

**Chapitre 8 : Surprise et prise de conscience.**

Il s'était écoulé une dizaine de jours depuis la nuit de notre baiser à Edward et à moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêché de penser à cette soirée sous les étoiles. De le voir avec Bella tous les jours me faisait mal, mais j'avais quand même remarqué qu'il était un peu plus distant envers elle, il devait réfléchir au choix qu'il allait faire.

Pour me distraire, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient emmené à Port Angeles et m'avaient complétement relooké elles m'avaient entraîné dans tous les magasins possibles. J'avais quand même réussi à les faire entrer dans une librairie où j'ai acheté quelques livres sur l'histoire de la région. Nous étions rentrés tard le soir, après qu'elles m'aient fait découvrir le cinéma. J'étais complétement lessivé. Passer une journée complète avec ces deux folles du shopping était très, mais alors très fatigant, même pour un vampire comme moi.

J'avais présenté Lucifer à toute la famille et leur avais donné les mêmes consignes que pour Épic pas touche ! C'était assez marrant de voir Lucifer courir ou voler dans toute la maison et de ronronner sous les caresses de tous les vampires peuplant la villa. Il n'y avait qu'avec Bella qu'elle n'était pas gentille et j'en étais bien contant. Après tout, elle me volait l'homme dont j'étais amoureux.

C'était le soir, neuf heures vingt-huit pour être exacte, nous étions tous au salon, Bella n'était pas là, elle était chez son père. Nous regardions les nouvelles, elles parlaient des disparitions et des meurtres qui avaient lieu à Seattle. La situation là-bas s'aggravait, la bataille contre eux et Victoria n'allait plus tarder maintenant.

Les nouvelles finirent à neuf heures trente pile et c'est à ce moment-là que nous entendîmes plusieurs bruits caractéristiques. Je les reconnus immédiatement comme étant des bruits de transplanage. Je me levai, allai à l'entrée et je sortis. Là, devant moi, se tenaient Ron, Hermione, Drago, George et Ginny et dans les bras d'Hermione, il y avait mon filleul de trois mois, Teddy. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je sautai dans les bras de Ron, puis de Drago, George suivit et Ginny juste après, je gardai Hermione en dernier et je finis avec Teddy en le prenant dans mes bras. Malgré ses gênes de loup garou, il avait tout de suite compris que jamais je ne lui ferais ne moindre mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demandai-je enfin.

- On voulait te faire une surprise et voir si tu allais bien, me répondis Ron.

- D'ailleurs, Harry James Potter, c'est trop te demander de nous faire part que désormais tu es un vampire ? me réprimanda Hermione.

- Ah ! Oui. Je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Harry, tu nous présente ? me demanda Alice en s'avançant.

Oui, bien sûr, mais allons à l'intérieur.

Nous allâmes de nouveau au salon et je présentai mes amis à ma nouvelle famille et vis-versa, je leur présentai ensuite mon filleule, Ted Lupin, dit Teddy. Rosalie l'adopta encore plus rapidement que moi et Teddy aussi, apparemment le fait que nous soyons des vampires ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Après ça, Hermione me demanda encore comment j'étais devenu un vampire et comment je le prenais. Elle fut vite rassurée en voyant que je vivais très bien ici. Ma famille et mes amis firent connaissance et chacun de leur côté posèrent des questions sur moi comment j'étais avant ma transformation ? Si je vivais bien entouré ? Si ma nouvelle vie me plaisait ? Et ainsi de suite.

Ils me dirent qu'ils restaient quelques jours avec nous, ils avaient apporté une tente avec aux cas où et ils avaient choisi de la monter.

Il était onze heure, Teddy était couché et j'étais enfin seul avec mes amis dans la tente, nous étions tous assis autour du feu centrale. J'étais assis entre Ginny et Drago. Un sort de silence avait été placé pour que me famille ne nous entende pas.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé avec Voldemort ? me demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Je… je suis allé le retrouver dans la forêt, j'étais décidé à mourir pour que la guerre finisse…

- Attends ! De quoi tu parles, comment ça tu étais décidé à mourir ? Tu avais juste à le battre pour gagner la guerre, me coupa Drago.

- Non, je… j'étais le dernier Horcruxe, Drago.

Cette simple phrase jeta un froid dans toute la tente. Seul Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de ce fait, Drago, Ginny et George l'ignoraient.

- Et tu voulais mourir ! s'exclama Drago.

- Je le voulais. C'est pour ça que je me suis avancer vers Tom sans même sortir ma baguette, il m'a lancé le sort de la mort et… et je ne suis pas mort, j'ai fait semblant de l'être et Tom s'est approché pour vérifier que j'avais bien trépassé. J'ai fait apparaître une dague et je la lui ai plantée en plein cœur. Il est parti en poussière.

- Mais alors, comment pouvais-tu être à l'article de la mort ? questionna George.

- Bellatrix et d'autres Mangemorts étaient présents. J'étais trop faible pour tous les battre, j'ai dû prendre la fuite, mais je n'étais pas assez rapide, je me suis pris plusieurs sortilèges de découpe, j'allais mourir de toute façon, alors j'ai… j'ai pensé, non, j'ai espéré survivre. Ma magie m'a fait transplaner, j'ai atterri dans cette forêt et je me suis évanoui. Carlisle m'a trouvé. J'étais trop profondément blessé pour qu'il puisse me sauvé autrement qu'en me transformant.

Ils me parlèrent ensuite de la fin de la guerre, des Mangemorts capturés et de ceux qui avaient réussi à s'échapper, les espions de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été totalement innocentés et, bien sûr, il y avait les morts. Ils me parlèrent des recherches qui avaient été faite pour retrouver mon corps ou celui de Tom, comme aucun des deux n'avait été retrouvé, le ministère avait conclu à une double mort. Ils me parlèrent de la peine qu'ils avaient ressentie en me croyant mort et de la joie tout aussi forte lorsqu'ils avaient reçu mes lettres. Je leur parlai de ma vie avec les Cullen, ils comprirent tout de suite que j'avais enfin trouvé la famille qu'il me manquait tant toutes ces années. Je leur parlai aussi de la meute et de mon ami Jacob.

Nous finîmes de discuté à deux heures du matin et je les laissai finir leur nuit, ils avaient besoins de dormir après un si long voyage. Je quittai la tente et remontai dans ma chambre. Edward vint presque aussitôt frapper à me porte et entrer.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

J'étais assis en tailleur sur mon lit, Lucifer enroulé en boule à côté de moi. Il vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit et commença à parler.

- Je… j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et j'ai… je n'ai pas encore choisi. Je voulais savoir ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?

Je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre, je ne voulais pas le regarder et je n'étais pas prêt à lui avouer mes sentiments. Je sentis une main me prendre le menton et me tourner le visage. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

- Harry, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoins de savoir.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que cela t'aide, dis-je, la voix légèrement enrouée.

- S'il-te-plait, répéta-t-il.

J'enlevai sa main de mon visage et la gardai dans la mienne. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens et je pris mon courage à deux mains, après tout, je ne suis pas un Griffondor pour rien.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Il captura mes lèvres à peine la fin de mes mots arrivée. Je lui répondis et le baiser s'approfondit bien vite. J'y mis à nouveau fin, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward joue avec moi, je voulais l'entendre dire qu'il allait quitter Bella pour moi.

- Edward, stop. Que… que veux-tu faire maintenant ? demandai- je.

- Je ne sais pas encore si mes sentiments sont aussi forts que les tiens, mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Vas-tu quitter Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me levai d'un coup, lui tournai le dos et regardai dehors.

- Sors !

- Harry…

- Sors ! Je te l'ai dit, Edward, c'est elle ou c'est moi, mais pas les deux. À toi de voir.

Il sortit de ma chambre. Si j'avais encore été humain, je suis sûr que j'aurais pleuré là maintenant. Ça faisait mal, tellement mal de ne pas savoir, de rester dans l'attente de sa décision.

Le lendemain se sont les pleurs de Teddy qui réveilla tous les dormeurs. Je me retrouvai en un instant à son chevet et je le pris dans mes bras.

- Hey, salut, mon grand.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il se tait tout de suite.

- Bonjour, Hermione, bien dormis ?

- Oui. Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Allons déjeuner, Esmée a fait le repas. On parlera après.

Nous tirâmes les flémards du lit et allâmes tous à la cuisine où un magnifique petit déjeuner entendait tout le monde. Je m'occupai de nourrir Teddy. Bella arriva à ce moment-là et j'eus le plaisir de voir qu'Edward évitait de l'embrasser. Alice la présenta à mes amis. Ginny attaqua alors sur une conversation que je pensais ne plus avoir avec elle.

- Harry, maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu acceptes pour que l'on se remette en couple ?

- Non, lui répondis-je tout en passant Teddy à George et me tournant vers elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny, c'est fini entre nous.

- Mais… mais je croyant que c'était pour me protéger que tu voulais rompre, pour que l'on ne me prenne pas pour cible.

- Non. Ginny si je t'ai quitté, c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas.

- Mais on peut essayer, je suis sûre que tu finiras par m'aimer aussi.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

- Tu mens. Tu n'as été avec personne depuis moi, comment aurais-tu pu tomber amoureux ?

- Ginny, arrêtes ! lui ordonna Ron, avant que ça ne dégénère.

J'entendis Bella ricaner dans le silence qui venait de se faire. Ginny l'entendit aussi et lui demanda agressivement :

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Il est gay.

Tous mes amis me fixèrent, attendant que je réfute les paroles de Bella. Seule Hermione ne fit rien, elle était déjà au courant. Ginny ne la crut pas un seul instant.

- Tu mens aussi, Harry ne peux pas être gay, il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles. D'ailleurs, je peux le prouver.

À la fin de cette phrase, elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bien que vampire, je ne réagis pas tout de suite, bien trop surpris, mais je finis par la repousser assez violemment.

- Ginny ! m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans je ne t'aime pas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et oui, je suis gay.

- Eh ben, si on m'avait dit il y a deux ans que Saint Potter était gay, je lui aurais payé un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste, ricana Drago.

- La ferme, Malefoy, répliquai-je, en quittant la pièce pour ma chambre.

Drago et Hermione me suivirent, pendant que Ron et George assimilaient les nouvelles et essayaient de réconforté Ginny. J'entendis aussi Edward et Bella quitter la villa et partir en voiture. Je me jetai sur le lit et Lucifer vint se couchai sur mon ventre. Hermione et Drago s'assirent en tailleur à côté de moi.

- Harry, tu peux me dire depuis quand tu sais que tu es gay ? m'interrogea Drago.

- Depuis que j'ai quitté Ginny.

- Et comment tu l'as su ?

Je me redressai en déplaçant Lucifer de sur mon ventre pour la mettre sur un coussin douillet et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Quand je me suis rendu compte que je voulais être plus qu'un ami pour toi.

Ah !

- Ça suffit, Drago ! coupa Hermione. Harry, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de ce matin et avec ce que j'ai entendu, ça a sûrement avoir avec la personne que tu aimes.

- Oui.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Drago.

- Edward.

- Hmm ! Je dois dire que tu as bon goût. Quoi ? demanda-t-il quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

- Harry, il est avec Bella, dit-elle.

- Je sais. Tu crois que c'est facile ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Que vas-tu faire, alors ?

- Rien. C'est à lui de choisir.

- Comment ça ? dit Drago.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre après notre troisième baiser et je lui ai répondu qu'il devait choisir, elle ou moi, pas les deux.

Nous ne continuâmes pas, Ron, George et Ginny venaient d'entrer. Rosalie s'occupait de Teddy. Je leur expliquai tout depuis le début, ils finirent par comprendre et à plutôt bien le prendre, je trouve. Je fis mes excuses à Ginny et elle finit aussi par accepter. Bien que ce soit difficile pour elle d'assimiler ça, mais elle ne voulait pas me perdre comme ami au moins.

À midi, Esmée nous dit que le repas était prêt. Edward était revenu sans Bella et moi, je partis chasser avec Alice et Emmett.

xXxXxXx

Edward était en train de jouer du piano, il était une heure de l'après-midi maintenant, Harry, Alice et Emmett n'étaient toujours pas rentré et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir de la tête cette Ginny embrassant Harry. Il avait été tellement jaloux sur le moment. Même quand Jacob avait embrassé Bella ça ne l'avait pas autant affecté.

Il entendit Jasper entrer dans la pièce, le reste de la famille était dehors avec les amis de Harry. Il n'entendit par contre pas Drago, caché par la magie, rester en dehors de la pièce. Il arrêta de jouer et dit :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jasper.

- Tu aimes Harry, Edward, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus.

- Et Bella ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de la même façon que tu aimes Harry. Tu t'intéresses à Bella parce qu'elle est ta Chanteuse et que tu ne peux entendre ses pensée, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, Edward, elle amoureuse de Jacob.

- Non.

- Edward, je sens les sentiments et même si au début elle t'aimait, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Et toi, tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu aimes Harry. Tu es amoureux de lui. Je n'ai jamais senti des sentiments aussi forts émaner de toi que ceux que tu éprouves pour Harry. Tu dois faire un choix, alors fais le bon.

Jasper quitta la pièce, laissant Edward dans ses pensées. Drago s'approcha à son tour tout en plaçant un sort de silence et réussit à surprendre le vampire.

- Tu sais, Harry mérite vraiment de trouver le bonheur, plus que quiconque.

Edward sursauta et se tourna vers Drago.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Harry a eu une vie difficile que je ne souhaite à personne.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- Ça fait sept ans, mais on n'a pas toujours été amis. J'ai grandi en entendant parler de lui, continua-t-il. Alors quand enfin je l'ai rencontré et qu'il a refusé d'être mon ami, je l'ai haï.

- Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ton amitié ?

- Comme tout le monde, je pensais que le grand Harry Potter avait eu une vie semblable à la mienne, c'est-à-dire que je pensais qu'il avait vécu chez des gens aimants et qu'il était aussi pourri gâté que je l'étais, alors je lui ai parlé comme s'il m'était inférieur. Et pour un garçon de onze ans qui vient de découvrir le monde de la magie ce n'est pas une bonne approche, il a pris peur et a préféré rester avec Ron que je ne supportais pas à l'époque. Après ça, on a passez les cinq années qui ont suivi à se détester et à se battre. Et la guerre a commencé, je devais choisir un camp. Et quand j'ai choisi celui de Harry, il ne m'a pas rejeté, il a essayé de me faire confiance et de m'accepter, c'était il y deux ans. Et là, j'ai appris à connaître Harry et non pas le Survivant Harry Potter. J'ai été bien surpris d'apprendre qu'il était traité comme un esclave par son oncle et qu'il était affamé pour un rien. Que les gens auquel il tenait le plus étaient mort, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé cette célébrité qui faisait partie de lui et qu'il était le seul capable de tous nous sauver, qu'il était le seul qui pouvait mettre fin à la guerre, parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait tuer Voldemort. Il s'était résigné à mourir pour le bien de tous.

- Il… il ne nous a pas parlé de tout ça.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je vais dire la même chose que ton frère, choisis bien. Harry a droit au bonheur.

Et il quitta aussi la pièce. Après toutes ses paroles et découvertes, Edward était sûr à présent, il était lui aussi amoureux, amoureux de Harry. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il voulait lui dire, ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il allait quitter Bella pour lui.

Cette pensée venait de lui venir quand il entendit justement Alice, Emmett et Harry revenir de chasse. Il se leva et alla le retrouver.

xXxXxXx

La chasse était finit et nous arrivions à la villa, nous l'avions en vue. Je venais à peine d'arriver et de prendre Teddy dans mes bras qu'Edward sortit de la maison et me demanda si on pouvait parler en privé. Je passai Teddy à Hermione et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. J'eus juste le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je répondis immédiatement au baiser il était différent des autres. Cette fois, c'est lui qui y mit fin.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je te choisis, toi.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi heureux qu'en entendant ses mots. Je lui sautai dessus et emprisonnai ses lèvres encore une fois. Il ouvrit la bouche et j'y passai ma langue, rencontrant ainsi la sienne. Il prit le contrôle du baiser. C'était étourdissant. Nous nous reculâmes ensembles.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter.

- Harry, pour Bella, je lui dirai après la bataille, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse un caprice avant. C'est dans trois jours, après je la quitterai pour de bon.

- Ça me va, si tu me jure que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- Je te le jure.

Un nouveau baiser commença alors. Il se finit bien vite par contre nous devions retourner vers les autres.


	9. Chapter 9 : Les Vampires de Seattle

**Chapitre 9 : Les Vampires de Seattle**

Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ginny, George et Teddy repartirent le lendemain. Hermione et Drago m'avaient pris à part juste avant de partir et m'avaient demandé comment cela se passait avec Edward ils avaient bien vu le changement de comportement qu'il y avait entre nous après notre discussion. Je leur avais alors dit la vérité et ils étaient partis heureux pour moi.

Après ça Edward expliqua à toute la famille sa décision et le fait qu'il le dirait à Bella après l'attaque des vampires de Seattle. Ils avaient tous très bien pris la nouvelle apparemment, ils s'en doutaient depuis un moment. Il est difficile de cacher quelque chose à un vampire.

Nous continuâmes les entraînements avec la meute et Jasper et moi établîmes un plan d'attaque. Nous choisîmes un espace libre de tout arbre pour la confrontation. Nous allions utiliser le sang de Bella pour attirer et affoler les nouveau-nés, ensuite l'odeur de Jacob couvrirait celle de Bella pour qu'elle puisse se cacher dans les montagnes.

Finalement, le jour avant nous appliquâmes le plan. Jacob emmena Bella et retrouva Edward en montagne où une tente les attendait pour la nuit le combat aurait lieu le lendemain matin. La meute, ma famille et moi attendrions dans le terrain vague.

Alice me demanda vers onze heures du soir de rejoindre Edward, elle réussit à me convaincre d'y aller. C'est comme ça que quelques temps plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la tente qui abritait Edward, Jacob et Bella. La montagne était couverte de neige et il faisait très froid. J'entrai dans la maison de tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Edward.

- Alice m'a, disons, obligé à venir ici.

Je fermai l'entrée et m'assis prêt d'Edward. Je remarquai tout de suite que Bella ne dormais pas, mais qu'elle somnolait ou essayait de dormir, et qu'elle avait très froid, bien qu'un peu réchauffé par la chaleur de Jacob, alors j'utilisai un peu de magie pour l'endormir profondément et la réchauffer aussi au passage.

- Jacob, tu sais pour la décision d'Edward ?

- Quelle décision ?

- Je vais rompre avec Bella dès la bataille terminée, expliqua Edward.

- Je compte sur toi pour faire entendre raison à Bella, dis-je à Jacob. Et prends soin d'elle.

- Bien sûr. Je peux te demander ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Harry.

- C'est évidant ! Alors,… vous êtes ensembles ?

Pour toute réponse, je me déplaçai jusqu'à être assis entre les jambes d'Edward et il referma ses bras autour de ma taille. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule gauche et il déposa un petit baiser dans mon cou.

- Je vois qu'on finira tous heureux, en fin de compte, remarqua Jacob.

- Oui, murmurai-je. Il faut juste le faire accepter à Bella.

La nuit passa plus vite que je m'y attendais, mais un petit imprévu fit surface. L'aube venait de pointer le bout de son nez, lorsque j'eu une vision.

_La bataille faisait rage, les loups et ma famille menaient la dance, quand deux vampires d'une vingtaine d'années sortir des arbres. Ils mirent leurs main dans leurs poches et sortir chacun un long morceau de bois. Des baguettes magiques. Ils commencèrent à attaquer notre camp et peu à peu, prirent le dessus. Loups et vampires ne pouvaient rien contre les sorts utilisés._

Je me redressai d'un coup.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Edward.

- Victoria. Elle a réussi à transformer deux sorciers et ils vont participer à la bataille. Je vais rejoindre les autres, ils n'ont aucune chance contre des sorciers.

Je me levai et sortis de la tente, Edward me rattrapa et m'embrassa.

- Soit prudent, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Toi, aussi.

Et je partis rejoindre ma famille, je leur expliquai pour quoi j'étais revenu aussi vite. Alice n'avait pas eu de vision sur les sorciers, mais sur Victoria et son armée, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Nous les entendîmes arriver, ils couraient dans notre direction, ils étaient nombreux. Nous les attendions pendant que la meute restait à l'abri des regards. Ils déboulèrent d'un coup dans la clairière, nous les attaquâmes et la meute nous suivit. Jacob arriva à ce moment-là et se joignit à nous. J'aperçus Victoria, mais je la laissai partir. Je savais qu'elle allait retrouver Edward et j'avais toute confiance en lui pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je repérai les deux sorciers, ils restaient à l'écart, attendant sans doute le bon moment pour attaquer. Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de remarquer ma présence et je les attaquai. Ils évitèrent les sorts que je venais de leur envoyer et contre-attaquèrent.

Les sorts s'enchaînaient des deux côtés, en passant du simple sort de lévitation à l'Avada Kedavra. Quand je le pouvais, j'asseyais aussi de les atteindre à mains nus. J'entendis que les combats avaient cessé autour de nous. La meute et les Cullen nous regardaient nous affronter. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est Edward, Bella et Seth qui arrivèrent et se joignirent aux autres pour regarder mon combat.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry m'a assuré que je ne vaincrai pas des sorciers ! s'exclama Emmett.

J'esquissai un sourire et envoyai un bon Sectumsempra suivit d'un Bombarda sur un de mes adversaires et il explosa en plusieurs morceau. Son collègue me regarda et me cria :

- Je ferai en sort que tu paies pour ça et pour la mort du Maître !

En l'entendant parler de Tom, je laissai complétement mes instincts et ma magie me guider. En même pas un clignement de paupière le vampire sorcier était à genoux devant moi, le bras gauche à découvert. La marque des ténèbres. Il avait sa marque sur l'avant-bras.

- Va rejoindre ton Maître ! lui dis-je la voix rempli de haine.

Et je lui arrachai la tête. D'un claquement de doigt son corps prit feu.

- Waouh ! s'exclamèrent Emmett et Jasper.

Je me tournai vers eux juste au moment où une autre vision me vint.

_Quatre vampires faisant partis des Volturis arrivaient vers nous._

Alice en fit part aux autres elle avait eu la même vision. C'est là que Léa attaqua un nouveau-né qui s'était caché. Elle était en difficulté, Jacob la débarrassa de son ennemi, mais le nouveau-né réussit à lui enserrer la taille. Le reste de la meute se mêla à l'attaque et tua le vampire. Jacob était blessé sur tout le côté droit, Carlisle devait lui remettre en place les os avant que le processus de régénération ne se mette en route il avait déjà commencé. La meute partie et Carlisle leur promis de venir le plus tôt possible.

Nous nous plaçâmes pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Ma famille se plaça instinctivement devant moi dans l'espoir de me cacher aux Volturis cela ferait bien trop d'explications à donner sans cela.

Les quatre vampires entrèrent dans la clairière, une jeune femme et trois hommes. Ils enlevèrent leur capuche de leur tête et la femme, que je reconnus comme étant Jane d'après les dires de ma famille, prit la parole :

- Impressionnant ! Je n'ai jamais vu de clan survivre à une attaque de cette ampleur.

- On a eu de la chance, lui répondit Carlisle.

- J'en doute fort !

- Il semble qu'on est manqué un combat divertissant ! s'exclama le vampire à la droite de Jane, sûrement Alec, son frère.

- Oui ! continua Jane. Nous avons rarement l'impression d'être inutile.

- En arrivant une demi-heure plus tôt, vous auriez fait merveille, dit Edward.

- Quel dommage ! s'exclama Jane. Vous en avez oublié une.

Nous nous tendîmes tous et Jasper s'approcha de la jeune nouveau-née qui était avec nous comme s'il voulait la protégé j'en fis de même, mais je restai cachai derrière les membres de ma famille.

- On lui a offert l'asile, parce qu'elle a accepté de se rendre, expliqua Carlisle.

- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! répliqua Jane.

La jeune vampire était morte de peur.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? questionna Jane.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, que déjà, elle utilise son pouvoir de souffrance sur elle. La jeune fille s'effondra et se plia de douleur sur le sol.

- Qui t'as créé ? continua Jane.

La jeune vampire hurla et cria tellement la souffrance devait être forte.

- Inutile de faire ça ! coupa Esmée. Elle vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Je sais ! affirma Jane.

- Je l'ignore, essaya de s'expliquer la jeune vampire. Riley a refusé de nous le dire. Il voulait pas qu'on le lise dans notre esprit.

- Elle s'appelait Victoria. Vous la connaissiez peut-être ? demanda Edward.

- Edward ! Si les Volturis avaient eu connaissance de Victoria, ils l'auraient neutralisé, rétorqua gentiment Carlisle. N'est-ce pas, Jane ?

- Cela va sans dire, répondit-elle. Félix !

Elle s'était adressée au vampire à sa gauche. Il s'avança pour exécuter son ordre silencieux : tuer la rescapée.

- Elle ne s'avait pas ce qu'elle faisait, tenta de la défendre Esmée.

Jane tendit le bras pour couper l'avancé de Félix.

- Nous en assumons l'entière responsabilité, continua-t-elle.

- Laissez-lui une chance ! demanda Carlisle.

- Les Volturis n'accordent jamais de seconde chance. Souvenez-vous-en ! ordonna Jane. Caïus sera sûrement heureux de savoir qu'elle est toujours humaine, suivit-elle en se tournant vers Bella.

- On a fixé la date, dit en hésitant Bella.

- Non ! coupai-je sans me retenir.

- Tient, tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? Un nouveau membre, peut-être ? interrogea Jane un sourire dans la voix. Qui es-tu et pourquoi insinues-tu qu'elle ne sera pas transformée ?

- Je m'appelle Harry et Bella ne sera pas transformée, j'y veillerai personnellement, dis-je en m'avançant.

- Oh ! Alors nous pouvons la tuer maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, elle connait notre existence.

- Elle ne sera ni transformée ni tuée.

- T'opposerais-tu aux Volturis ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répliquai-je.

Je sentis tout de suite son pouvoir faire effet, malheureusement pour elle, il ne me fit absolument aucun mal comme il fonction sur l'esprit et que j'ai mon bouclier d'occlumencie en place, il ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand elle se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. Pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne changerai pas d'avis et que même si tous les Volturis venaient ici, ils ne pourraient pas me plier à leurs exigences, je leur lançai à tous les quatre un doloris informulé et sans baguette. Ils tombèrent à terre en poussant des cris et des hurlements comme jamais ils n'avaient dû en pousser de leur vie. Je stoppai mon sort et tendis à Jane une enveloppe avec le sceau des Potter dessus.

- Remets ceci à tes Rois ! Et dis-leur que je tiendrai parole s'ils ne dérogent pas à mes exigences.

Elle se releva difficilement, prit ma lettre et dit :

- Occupe-t-en, Félix ! J'aimerais qu'on rentre.

Félix s'approcha de la dernière survivante de nos ennemis et la tua d'un coup avant de balancer son corps avec les autres dans un des buchers. Ils quittèrent ensuite la clairière.

Carlisle partit aussitôt pour la réserve il devait aller soigner Jacob. Nous, nous finîmes de brûler les corps et nous prîmes le chemin de la résidence Cullen. Nous y arrivâmes en moins de dix minutes. Emmett se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon comme s'il venait de rentrer d'une dure journée de travail et prit Rosalie dans ses bras. Alice et Jasper firent de même. Je restai debout avec Esmée et Edward. Bella s'assit elle aussi. Je sentais que le silence n'allait pas tarder à être brisé et j'espérais que Bella réussirait à comprendre et à accepter notre décision.


	10. Chapter 10 : Rupture et pardon

Salut ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'avoir accès à un ordi d'où mon retard. C'est pour cela que je publie deux chapitre plutôt qu'un, comme ça mon retard est rattrapé. Alors bonne lecture et merci à vous de suivre ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rupture et pardon**

Nous étions tous dans le salon, assis sur les canapés ou, tout simplement, debout, sauf Carlisle qui s'occupait des blessures de Jacob. Le silence était pesant pour le moment. Esmée finit pas me poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis mon altercation avec Jane et sa bande.

- Harry, qu'était donc cette lettre que tu as donnée à Jane ?

- Dedans, je leur explique pourquoi Bella ne deviendra pas l'une des nôtres, quels sont mes pouvoirs et ce que j'en ferai s'ils choisissaient de ne pas écouter mes revendications. Et je leur promets main forte si jamais un jour ils seraient en difficulté, ce que jamais ils ne me demanderont, ils sont bien trop orgueilleux pour ça.

- Et pourquoi je ne deviendrai pas l'une des vôtres ? demanda Bella, de la colère dans la voix.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il prit une grande inspiration, même s'il n'en avait pas besoins et commença à lui expliquer ses sentiments et sa décision.

- Bella, je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait continuer notre relation.

- Et pourquoi cela ? De quoi tu me parle là ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Jacob. Non ! la coupa-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait parler. Ne me mens pas, Bella. Jacob s'est imprégné de toi et tu es autant amoureuse de lui, que lui de toi. Il te rend heureuse, alors pourquoi continuer entre nous ?

- Mais… Je… Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça… bégaya-t-elle.

- Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, Bella.

- Quoi… ?

- J'aime Harry comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

- Non. Non…

- Ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Tu as Jacob et j'ai Harry. Tu n'as pas besoins d'être l'une des nôtres pour être heureuse à jamais.

- Non. Je… je…

- Va le rejoindre ! je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et hésita un moment la colère était toujours présente, elle ne supportait pas de se faire jeter, mais une pointe de doute se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle devait être complètement perdu et ne plus savoir que faire. Je m'avançai et glissai ma main dans celle d'Edward pour bien lui faire comprendre notre relation. Personne ne faisait plus le moindre bruit autour, attendant juste sa réaction. Puis soudain, comme si la raison lui était revenue, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur une des joues d'Edward en murmurant des excuses et des remerciements. Elle quitta ensuite la maison et partie avec sa camionnette en direction de la réserve.

Je tirai gentiment sur la main d'Edward et l'emmenai dans ma chambre en prenant au passage à la cuisine un grand plat de forme ronde. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et j'allai remplir le plat d'eau à la salle de bain et posai le tout sur le sol, avant d'inviter Edward à s'asseoir autour et de faire de même, moi aussi. J'utilisai ensuite la magie pour que la surface de l'eau devienne aussi lisse qu'un miroir et des images commencèrent à se former. Nous vîmes Bella qui conduisait sa camionnette et, finalement, arriver à la réserve. Elle se gara en catastrophe devant la maison de Jacob et descendit de voiture. La meute était là, ainsi que Billy Black, le père de Jacob, et Sus, la mère de Léa et Seth. Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut interrompue par les hurlements de Jacob. On voyait bien que Billy s'inquiétait pour son fils.

- Ça dure depuis un moment, expliqua Quil. Le toubib lui recasse les os.

- Pourquoi il s'en est mêlé ? ragea Léa. Je l'aurais écrasée cette sangsue.

- Ça suffit comme ça, Léa, ordonna Sam.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors, laissant sortir Carlisle suivit d'un autre membre de la meute. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Le pire est passé, expliqua d'un ton professionnel Carlisle. Il se remettra. Je lui ai donné de la morphine, mais il monte très vite en température. Je reviendrai lui faire une perfusion.

- Merci, lui dit Billy en lui tendant la main.

Carlisle s'était approché de Mr. Black tout en parlant. Il fixa la main tendue et la serra juste avant de se tourner vers Bella.

- Il te demande, l'informa-t-il.

Bella se tourna vers Billy comme pour lui demander la permission, permission que Billy lui accorda. Elle entra dans la maison en courant à moitié et se rendit dans la chambre de Jacob. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, regarda le lycan, il avait l'air de souffrir énormément, et questionna gentiment :

- Jacob ?

- Salut ! répondit difficilement Jacob. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Je vais bien, Jacob, dit-elle en s'approchant, s'accroupissant et posant délicatement une de ses mains sur son bras. J'ai… Edward et moi avons rompu, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- C'est le moment ! s'exclama-t-il toujours difficilement. Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jacob, et je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre ces derniers mois, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

J'arrêtai le sortilège là. J'étais heureux pour Jacob et Bella. J'avais enfin réussi à montrer à Bella qu'elle faisait fausse route et que maintenant elle serait enfin heureuse. Je sentis la main d'Edward me tourner le menton dans sa direction. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je pus lire dans ceux d'Edward à quel point il m'aimait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles étaient aussi douces que la première fois. Le baiser était empli de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Edward me fit bien vite comprendre qu'il voulait plus, alors j'entrouvris mes lèvres et sa langue rencontra la mienne. Elles se livrèrent bataille, approfondissant le baiser et le rendant plus langoureux. Je passai mes mains dans sa nuque tout en me déplaçant pour me retrouver assis sur ses jambes, allant ainsi plus loin dans notre baiser.

Il se termina bien trop vite à mon goût, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de reposer plusieurs fois ma bouche sur la sienne, de lui donner plusieurs petits baisers. Il me stoppa et plongea son regard d'ambre dans les émeraudes de mes yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'aime t'entendre dire ses mots.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Edward.

Un nouveau baiser commença alors. Nous passâmes donc la nuit dans ma chambre à parler de tout et de rien, à se raconter nos vies dans le moindre détail. Edward avait beaucoup de question sur le monde de la magie, sur la prophétie et sur la guerre et j'en avais pleins sur le monde au début des années 1900. Dire que Tom n'était même pas encore né à ce moment-là. Je lui posai des questions sur sa période de rébellion contre Carlisle et ses idées, sa façon de vivre. Nous apprenions tous de nous le plus possible en une nuit. Nous fûmes même embêté par Lucifer qui voulait, elle aussi, des câlins. Elle se mit à ronronner pendant que j'expliquais notre lien à Edward.

Au petit matin, Carlisle revint de chez Jacob, où il était retourné pour voir si tout allait bien, et nous apprit qu'il était en très bonne voie de guérison, que d'ici une petite semaine il serait complètement rétabli.

Bella était rentré chez elle pour la nuit et était venu nous voir vers neuf heures pour s'excuser encore une fois et nous souhaiter à tout deux de vivre heureux. Je pense même que maintenant, je pourrais m'en faire une amie. Elle s'était entièrement faite à l'idée de ne jamais être immortelle et je la félicitais pour avoir changé d'opinion en une seule nuit. Elle serait enfin heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.


	11. Chapter 11 : Le lycée

**Chapitre 11 : Le lycée**

Une semaine, il venait de s'écouler une semaine. Jacob était parfaitement rétabli, il vivait le parfait amour avec Bella et je faisais de même avec Edward. Les relations entre ma famille et la meute n'avaient jamais été aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Bella et moi étions enfin amis et je découvris que je l'appréciais bien, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus un obstacle entre Edward et moi. Et je venais de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione dans laquelle elle confirmait une fois pour toute sa mise en couple avec Ron il s'était enfin décidé !

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient inscrit au lycée de Forks où j'irais avec mes frères et sœurs et Edward. J'étais inscrit sous le nom d'Harry Evans comme nous l'avions choisi au tout début de ma vie avec eux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je devais déjà y aller, alors que l'année scolaire finissait dans une semaine. Une semaine ! Et ils m'obligeaient à y aller pour soit disant m'habituer aux bâtiments avant l'année prochaine.

J'avais déjà entendu les rumeurs sur la rupture du couple Edward/Bella dans tout Forks, ainsi que celles sur le couple Jacob/Bella et je me demandais si je serais capable d'affronter le regard des gens si on s'affichait avec Edward et, surtout, si Edward voudrait s'afficher avec moi. Après tout, cela faisait un grand changement, il passait de Bella, une fille, à moi, un garçon et je dois dire que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait de montrer mon homosexualité aux autres. Bien sûr, ma famille était très ouverte d'esprit et même la meute acceptait notre couple, mais comparer ça avec une bande de lycéens toujours à la recherche de rumeur et de scandale à rapporter, il y avait une grande différence. D'un autre côté, je connaissais déjà tout ça avec le monde magique, la Gazette du Sorcier et Rita Skeeter. J'avais eu mon lot de scandales et de rumeurs.

Il faisait encore nuit et dans moins de deux heures nous devrions partir pour le lycée et commencer cette nouvelle journée. J'étais toujours en train de ruminer cette histoire de lycée dans ma chambre, assis en tailleur sur le sol, le regard perdu dans la forêt qui se dessinait devant ma baie vitrée, quand Edward entra et s'assit derrière moi, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps, et passa ses bras autour de ma taille tout en me posant un baiser papillon dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il gentiment. C'est le lycée.

- Oui. Je… je me demandais si tu accepterais que l'on s'affiche ensemble ?

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, j'ai peur de la réaction des gens et de l'autre, je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser, du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

- Cela ne me gêne pas de nous afficher. Je pense même que les pensées des gens vont être amusantes à entendre !

- Tu n'as pas peur du pouvoir des mots ?

- Non. Mais je comprends que pour toi se soit différent, après le passé que tu as eu avec la presse du monde magique.

- Je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et je glissai mes mains autour de son cou.

- J'ai envie que tout le monde sache pour nous, qu'ils se mettent en tête que tu es pris et inaccessible.

- Alors ne nous cachons pas !

Nous échangeâmes quelques baisers avant d'être interrompu par Alice qui voulait absolument m'habiller pour ce premier jour. Je passai donc l'heure suivante à être une poupée vivante pour Alice. Elle finit par se décider pour un simple jean noir, un débardeur vert qui faisait ressortir mes yeux et une chemise à manches courtes noire, le tout bien sûr avec une veste en cuir, noire elle aussi.

Nous partîmes alors une trentaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Je montai dans la voiture d'Edward, je sentais que mon arrivée au lycée de Forks ne passerais pas inaperçu. Et j'avais raison. À peine avais-je posé le pied en dehors de la sublime voiture qui m'avait emmené que toute l'attention des élèves se posa sur mon. Je pouvais comprendre que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un nouveau débarquait et encore moins avec les Cullen.

Je fus presque heureux de voir Bella arriver et me sauver en me guidant vers la réception où je reçus mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. En rejoignant les vampires de ma famille, je remarquai tout de suite leur petit sourire qu'ils affichaient tous.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Oh ! Pour rien, dit Emmett. Juste le petit dernier qui fait son entrée au lycée, ça se fête, je trouve.

Je grognai, faisant bien comprendre par la que je n'étais pas content du tout. Et en plus j'entendais toutes les remarques que faisaient les élèves. Je me mis à penser qu'à Poudlard, au moins là-bas, je ne les entendais pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Edward. Je suis là, moi. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as absolument aucun cours en commun avec moi et je suis sûr que je vais m'ennuyer en classe.

- On pourra toujours se parler, on a l'ouïe assez fine pour ça.

- Edward a raison. Et on est tous là pour toi ! s'exclama Alice. Et maintenant, suis-moi, on a littérature ensemble, continua-t-elle en tirant de force dans les couloirs jusqu'à notre salle de cours.

Le cours passa drôlement vite, ainsi que les suivants, même si je les trouvais très ennuyant je connais déjà tous les sujets abordés par les profs. La sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi fut une délivrance et je me dépêchai de retrouver les autres. Jamais passé la dernière heure de cours seul, sans personne que je connaissais. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une grande table ronde il y avait bien sûr tous les vampires du clan, ainsi que Bella, mais aussi quatre autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas : deux filles et deux garçons. Je m'approchai d'eux et m'assis à la place qu'Edward m'avait gardé. Bella se tourna vers moi et commença à me présenter ses amis que je ne connaissais pas.

- Harry, je te présente Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Éric Yorkie et Mike Newton.

Elle les désigna un à un en me disant leur nom. D'abord, une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux brun foncé presque noir portant des lunettes, ensuite, une autre fille aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux bleu gris, puis les garçons, Éric avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs avec des traits asiatiques et, enfin, Mike, il avait des cheveux châtain blond et des yeux bleu clair.

- Enchanté, leur dis-je joyeusement.

- Dis, c'est vrai que tu as volé Edward à Bella ? attaqua tout de suite Jessica m'enlevant d'un coup ma bonne humeur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les mecs, Cullen, enchaîna Mike.

Je sus à l'instant que jamais je ne m'entendrais avec eux. Toujours à chercher de nouveaux ragots à faire passer et à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas et à juger les gens. Le genre de personne que je n'apprécie guère.

- Ça vous pose un problème ? demandai-je d'une voix où transparaissait la colère.

Ils furent au moins gênés et légèrement effrayé par mon regard. Edward posa sa main sur la mienne pour me calmer et Bella prit la parole :

- C'est moi qui aie quittée, Edward, mentit-elle. Pas le contraire. Et je suis contente que Harry ait réussi à prendre une place bien plus importante que celle que j'avais auprès d'Edward.

La suite se passa bien mieux, il n'y avait plus d'ironie ou de jugement dans les questions que posèrent les amis de Bella. Nous pûmes faire véritablement connaissance et je me surpris à plutôt bien apprécier Angela.

La sonnerie nous coupa et nous nous levâmes pour retourner en cours. Edward me surprit en m'embrassant devant tout le monde juste avant de me donner rendez-vous à la fin des cours.

Le reste de la journée, je fus assailli de questions de toutes les personnes ayant assez de cran pour me demander comment se passait mon histoire avec Edward. Je priai assez vite pour que la fin des cours arrive le plus tôt possible. Et mon vœu fut exaucé je réussis à me plonger dans les paroles de chaque prof, à chaque leçon et à m'intéressai à des sujets que je connaissais déjà et les heures défilèrent très vite.

Je retrouvai ma famille dans le parc, reçu un autre baiser d'Edward et je le suppliai pour partir tout de suite. Je montai dans sa voiture et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

- Alors, cette première journée de cours ? m'interrogea Edward.

- Horrible ! m'exclamai-je. Comment ils font pour poser autant de question idiote ?

- Elles n'étaient pas si idiotes que ça.

- Mais, oui. Rappelle-moi qui t'a demandé comment tu avais fait pour avoir Bella et changer pour un homme efféminé ? oh ! Et aussi, comment on fait une fellation et si tu en avais déjà fait ? Non, mais, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs petites affaires plutôt que celles des autres.

- Nous sommes le seul couple gay de toute la ville.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse !

Nous arrivâmes enfin et je sautai carrément de la voiture pour filer dans ma chambre, je balançai mon sac sur mon bureau, enlevai ma veste, ma chemise et mes chaussures et me vautrai à plat ventre sur mon lit en expirant un bon coup. Enfin fini, encore quatre jours et c'était les vacances jusqu'à la rentrée.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je sentis un point sur mon lit et des lèvres vinrent se poser dans ma nuque. Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward. Je passai mes mains dans son cou et le tirai vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Il passa aussitôt sa langue dans ma bouche et elle toucha la mienne. C'était tellement bon. J'appuyai un peu plus mes mains sur son cou et je jouai avec ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts. Le baiser était langoureux, je sentais à travers lui toute l'affection qu'Edward ressentait pour moi, tout l'amour et le bonheur aussi. Il quitta ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, déposant une multitude de baiser. Ses mains passèrent sous mon débardeur et vinrent jouai avec mes tétons. Il cessa ses baisers pour m'enlever mon débardeur ainsi que mes chaussettes et mon pantalon. Je me retrouvai en caleçon devant lui. Ne voulant pas rester le seul aussi peu vêtu, je me relevai et lui enlevai son t-shirt et sa ceinture avant qu'il ne m'empêche de continuer en capturant mes lèvres. Nous livrâmes un combat pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser je finis par lui laisser les commandes après lui avoir retiré son pantalon. Il m'allongea tout en continuant le baiser et passa une de ses mains sur mon caleçon. Ma virilité était totalement dressée et je poussai un gémissement en sentant sa main se glisser sous mon dernier vêtement et s'en saisir. Il mit fin au baiser et me regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai bien l'intention de te la faire cette fellation.

- Je n'attends que ça ! murmurai-je.

Il me retira mon dernier rempart entre nos peaux et en fit de même avec le sien. Mon regard passa sur tout son corps et je fus très heureux de voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

- Tu es magnifique, me susurra-t-il gentiment à l'oreille.

- Pas autant que toi.

Il reprit ses petit baisers dans mon cou et descendit lentement jusqu'à attendre son objectif. Au moment où il posa sa bouche sur mon gland et poussai un gémissement. Il prit totalement mon sexe en bouche et commença les va-et-vient. Le plaisir ne cessait de monter. J'avais la respiration saccadé je n'avais jamais connu pareil sensation de toute ma vie. Et j'atteignis enfin les étoiles je jouis et Edward ne se retira pas, il avala toute ma semence. Il lécha mon sexe et vint m'embrassai. Je vis alors qu'il n'avait pas encore jouit.

- À ton tour, dis-je langoureusement en le forçant à se mettre sur le dos.

J'attrapai son pénis et fis les premiers mouvements de ma main tout en lui taquinant les tétons et en descendant lentement vers le but à atteindre. En y arrivant, je le léchai sur toute sa longueur et le pris petit à petit en bouche. Mes mains allèrent jouer avec ses boules. C'était si bon lui procurer du plaisir et l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Il se cambra et se libéra. Comme lui avant, je ne me retirai pas et j'avalai le tout. Une fois fini, il me releva et m'emporta dans un nouveau baiser. Je mis fin au baiser et me couchai sur lui, ma tête sur son torse et nos jambes emmêlées.

- Maintenant, c'est une bonne journée, dis-je.

Il rit en entendant ma phrase. Nous restâmes couchés comme cela longtemps, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Nous n'irions pas plus loin pour le moment nous n'étions pas encore prêts pour aller jusqu'au bout, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Nous finîmes par nous relever et nous prîmes une douche ensemble, nous nous rhabillâmes et allâmes rejoindre les autres. Jasper et Emmett faisaient une partie de MarioCart à la playstation, Alice et Rosalie les encourageaient, Esmée lisait un livre tout en regardant de temps à autre le match des garçons et Carlisle était repartit au travail pour une urgence.

Je fus contant que personne ne fasse de remarque sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Edward et moi. En même temps, comment auraient-ils su ? Ma chambre est sous un sortilège de silence en permanence et nos odeurs, je les avais effacées, même si la douche en avait supprimé une partie.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous affronter à MarioCart en changeant les équipes et les participants. Carlisle et Esmée y participèrent aussi une fois Carlisle de retour. C'était une super nuit entre vampires, en famille.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula drôlement vite. J'appris à connaître un peu mieux les amis de Bella, les profs et la routine que m'offrait le lycée. Je piquai un fou-rire, quand, le jeudi, Edward répondit au garçon qui lui avait demandé pour les fellations. La tête qu'il avait tirée était à mourir de rire.

Cette semaine ne fut pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte. J'avais très bien été accepté et notre couple, à Edward et à moi, aussi. Nous ne nous gênions plus devant les autres et tant pis s'ils étaient contre. Ce qui était marrant, c'était toutes les questions que pouvaient poser ceux à qui notre situation intriguait. Les plus courageux n'hésitaient pas à nous interroger sur notre relation et nous leur répondions aussi souvent que possible si leurs questions ne nous paraissaient pas trop personnelles.

Et les vacances arrivèrent enfin, mettant fin aux cours, aux interrogatoires et à la routine des lycéens.


	12. Chapter 12 : La Potion

**Chapitre 12 : La potion**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé. Les Quileutes avaient enfin accepté que j'aille sur leur territoire, mais seulement moi, le reste de ma famille n'y avait pas droit. Pour Carlisle c'était déjà un grand pas entre nos deux clans que j'ose y aller.

J'allai donc quelques fois à la Push pour me baigner avec la meute. Bien qu'il y ait du soleil, je n'avais pas besoins de me cacher nous allions dans une partir de la plage où les gens n'allaient pas, et puis, la magie faisait des miracles pour cacher certaines choses aux yeux des moldues. Je me rapprochai donc encore plus des membres de la meute et je leur donnais même des conseils pour tuer les vampires, tout en les prévenant bien de ne pas toucher aux miens, sinon, contre moi, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Alice avait organisé une sortie en famille elle nous emmena toute une journée en ville et nous fit faire tout un tas de choses différentes.

Ma relation avec Edward se passait très bien nous nous confions de plus en plus à l'autre, nous donnions des précisions sur certains souvenirs ou nous nous en racontions des nouveaux. Même physiquement, nous avancions. Nous n'avions pas encore passé le cap, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

La seule chose qui m'énervait un peu et en même temps me réjouissait était la potion que je tentais de mettre au poing. Depuis que je vivais avec les Cullen, qu'Esmée et Rosalie m'avaient parlé de leur vie, j'avais une idée en tête, une idée qui allait sûrement tout changer dans nos vies. J'essayais de fabriquer une potion qui permettrait à une vampire, dont le corps ne permettait plus de donner la vie, de justement, pouvoir concevoir un enfant. Mais mes recherches avançaient bien tout en bloquant, il manquait quelque chose pour que la potion fonction, mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver pour le moment.

Dans un de mes moments de frustration où j'étais énervé de ne rien trouver pour avancer, je sortis en claquant la porte de ma chambre et je quittai la maison sans donner d'explications à ma famille. Je partis dans la forêt chasser pour me défouler.

Jasper me retrouva en premier. J'étais dans une clairière en train de cueillir des fleurs pour leur arracher leurs pétales. Il vint s'asseoir vers moi et attendit que je parle en premier. Je ne dis pas un mot, je ne voulais pas parler pour le moment. Il finit par perdre patience et me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Rien.

- Super ! ironisa-t-il. Tu sais que je ressens tout tes sentiments.

Dans une pure idée de contradiction, j'utilisai la magie pour bloquer tous mes sentiments de sort que Jasper ne puisse plus rien sentir.

- D'accord… Allez, Harry, fais un effort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde s'inquiète. Depuis le début des vacances, tu fais des recherches, tu ne nous dis pas sur quoi, mais tu es frustré, tu pique des colères inexplicables, tu disparais en forêt.

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que mon comportement pouvait inquiéter ma famille. Je pris une grande inspiration et, avant même que je parle, le reste du clan arriva. Edward s'installa derrière moi et me pris dans ses bras. Alice prit place à côté de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett s'assirent en face de nous et Carlisle et Esmée restèrent debout.

- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir les raisons de mon comportement ?

- Oui, c'est en effet la raison de notre présence ici, m'expliqua Carlisle.

- Bien. Je tente de créer une potion bien spéciale et je stagne. Je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me manque pour qu'elle fonction.

- Pourquoi cette potion est si importante pour toi ? me demanda Esmée.

- Si j'arrive… si j'arrive à la faire fonctionner, les vampires pourront concevoir des enfants.

Ils avaient l'air sous le choc. Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils se demandaient si c'était vraiment possible.

- Tu… tu y arriverais vraiment ? questionna Rosalie d'une voix où brillait un petit espoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Une telle potion n'a jamais été envisagée par les sorciers. Ils se fichent pas mal de ce que pensent ou veulent les vampires.

- Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous le dire ? interrogea Edward.

- Je ne voulais vous donner de faux espoir si jamais je n'arrivais jamais à la finir.

- Tu y arriveras, affirma Alice.

- Tu l'as vu ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je le lui rendis. Je repris un peu d'espoir. Soudain Emmett se leva, s'avança vers les arbres et attrapa quelque chose. J'entendais depuis un moment des murmures autour de nous et je compris d'où ils venaient en voyant Emmett rapporter une couleuvre rayée.

_- §_ _Lâche-moi, sale créature, prédateur de pacotille ! Arrête de jouer et pose-moi ! § _se plaignit-elle.

- Eh ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Tu devrais la poser.

- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant de voir ce serpent se tortiller dans tous les sens.

- C'est une couleuvre rayée.

_- § Tu trouves ça marrant ! Sale vampire, tu te croix supérieur, mais tu n'es qu'un sale insecte même pas capable de voir le bout de son nez, § _susurra-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire en l'entendant traiter Emmett d'insecte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda Rosalie.

- Elle a traité Emmett d'insecte.

- Comment ça ? m'interrogea Carlisle.

- Euh… Je… je comprends et je parle aux serpents.

- Tu nous montre ? dit Alice.

- Donne ! ordonnai-je à Emmett en lui désignant la couleuvre.

Il me tendit le serpent et je le pris dans mes mains. Je plaçai la couleuvre sur mes épaules et la fixai.

_- § Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? § _lui demandai-je.

_- § Un parleur ! J'ignorais qu'il en existait encore. Je suis Kalice. §_

_- § Kalice. C'est beau nom, il te va bien. §_

_- § Et toi, qui es-tu ? §_

_- § Harry. §_

_- § Le survivant. Le vainqueur de notre grand Roi. §_

_- § Votre Roi ? §_

_- § Oui. Le basilic de Salazar Serpentard. Tu l'as tué, tu es devenu notre nouveau Roi, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas assez de pureté d'âme pour prétendre à ce titre. §_

Je la regardai étrangement. Je ne pensais pas que les serpents avaient de telles croyances. Je me levai et allai la poser dans les hautes herbes près des arbres.

_- § Prends soin de toi. §_

_- § Toi, aussi, jeune parleur. Oh ! Et aussi, le venin d'un serpent peut être la clef de beaucoup de problèmes, § _dit-elle mystérieusement avant de partir.

- Harry ? dit d'une voix interrogative Edward.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Oui, oui, ça va. Elle s'appelle Kalice, elle est plutôt sympa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? questionna Carlisle.

- Elle a parlé de moi et de Voldemort. Du basilic et de venin aussi… finis-je en murmurant.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Mon visage dû s'illuminer parce que les autres me regardèrent différemment.

- J'ai trouvé ! m'exclamai-je. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose, je pars un moment.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit et je transplanai. J'atterris derrière les arbres près du portail de Poudlard. J'entrai dans le domaine de l'école en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique et j'allai directement devant la statue cachant le bureau directorial. J'utilisai ma connexion avec le château pour ouvrir le passage, je montai les marches et entrai dans le bureau sans frapper.

Minerva sursauta, me regarda, se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Harry ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir. Je vois qu'Hermione ne m'avait pas menti sur votre nouvelle condition. Mais, que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

- J'ai besoins de quelque chose se trouvant dans le château. Je le prends et je repars.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Du venin de basilic.

- Oh ! Je vois. Eh bien, je ne vois pas de raison de vous en empêcher.

- Merci, Minerva.

- Prenez soin de vous, Harry.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Au revoir.

Je sortis du bureau, allai au deuxième étage dans les toilettes des filles. Mimi n'était pas là et je préférais ne pas la voir. Je parlai fourchelangue, les lavabos laissèrent place à l'entrée de la chambre et je me jetai dans le trou. Je passai devant la peau de serpent et j'ouvris la seconde porte. Le cadavre du serpent était toujours là, je m'en approchai et fis apparaître quelques fioles que je remplis avec le venin de basilic qu'il restait encore sur le squelette.

Je rangeai les fioles dans mes poches, quittai la chambre des secrets et Poudlard et je transplanai devant la villa Cullen. À peine arrivai-je que les autres sortir de la maison.

- Harry, où étais-tu ? questionna Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai trouvé. Tu avais raison, Alice, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle. J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire que la potion fonction.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, dit-elle en sautillant.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à la faire et la tester et si tout va bien, j'aurai réussi.

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la villa et je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour continuai mes recherches. Alice et Edward vinrent avec moi, nous parlâmes de tout un tas de chose en même temps que je continuai ma potion. Je leur expliquai que le venin du basilic neutraliserait celui des vampires et permettrait au corps d'une femme d'avoir de nouveau les capacités de porter un enfant.

Il me fallut une semaine pour fignoler et stabilisai la potion et être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effet secondaire.

Rosalie me demanda tout de suite pour la prendre et voir si elle fonctionnait bien. Je lui dis bien qu'il était encore possible qu'elle ne fonctionne pas et qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'espoir. Elle me dit qu'elle avait perdu cet espoir depuis longtemps et qu'elle était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour que cela fonctionne.

Elle prit donc la potion. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de réaction positive, mais il fallait laisser faire le temps. Nous ne perdions pas espoir et Rosalie encore moins que nous.


End file.
